Him and Her
by Yuukazesa
Summary: When she closes her eyes, his face appears. When he sees her, he can't help but hold her tight and not let her go. Story takes place after Delta ep. The sweet bitter drama and love story between Daigo X Haruka (Steven X May). This story contains scenes with alcohol.
1. Him

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my fanfiction ^^  
Feel free to leave your reviews and comments!  
I do not own Pokemon, this fanficiton is only written for personal interest and English practice only.

In this story, Haruka is 18, and Daigo is 25.  
To match with my other fanfictions, main characters will be using Japanese names, but Pokemon and location names will be using the English translation.  
Therefore:

_Steven Stone: _Daigo Tsuwabuki  
_May: Haruka  
_Brendan:Yuuki

Story takes place after the event of the Delta Episode.  
It's been a while since Haruka and Daigo have seem each other.  
Then one day, Daigo left her a message, and asks her to meet him.  
And mention that he has something to tell her.  
With curiosity, Haruka went to meet him.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Him**

When she closes her eyes, his face appears in her mind.  
His short steel blue hair is always forms so perfectly.  
They are straight, and feels silky.  
He always dresses classy, in his purple suits along with small red puffy scarf tie in between his collars.  
This classy gentleman style, really suits his looks.  
His behavior and manners, it's like a real gentlemen.  
He appears older and much more mature in front of her, yet there's always that childish side where he runs to the destination whenever there's a situation, especially anything involve with rare rocks. Rock is his thing, any discovery of the rare rocks he will be there with a magnify glass, and a note book. Often when he asks her, is he like a rock maniac to her?

During her Pokémon journey, he rushes through any places when he knows she's in danger, protects her, and directs her when she's in trouble. He even battle alongside with her against the enemies like Team Magma.  
After success of victory, he would gently pats on her head, and smiles: "Good job."  
She likes that… she likes that very much.  
Her heart feels warm and fluffy.  
As she gazes to him who stands beside her, if he always have his right hand hold under his chin, and his left arm supports his right elbow. Displays the steels rings on his fingers, dips and tilts his head slightly, his eyebrows furrows. That's when she knows, he's in his deep thinking mode. He's a smart man after all.  
For some reason, she always like that side of him. She enjoys watching this signature pose.  
He's an analytical man, after all.  
As his gentle voice calling her name echoes inside her: "Haruka-chan." When she thinks of that voice, her heart would skip a beat, and opens her eyes.

* * *

The teen girl is sitting at a cafe in Mauville City.  
A city that's located in the heart of Hoen region, with one large building surround the entire city, but leaves a large open roof in the center where the natural lighting shine through. Almost like an indoor city.  
The teen girl looks at her small stand up mirror she placed on the circular cafe table, turns left and right at her reflection on the mirror. Her arm reaches out to her forehead, and fixes her bangs and the two long curve hair in front that looks like a boomerang, Then she reaches to the top of her head, tightens up her two pieces red bow with a single white line stripe pattern that ties behind her ear and around the head.  
She smiles at the mirror, folds it up, puts it back to her bag. She carefully holds the handle of the cup and takes a sip of the cup with Hot Cocoa that she purchased in this cafe.

Today is a nice day, despite the occasion chilly wind that brushes against her perfectly shape hair.  
She's sitting on a two chairs table that's placed parallel against the wall outside of the cafe.  
She looks up to the sky, where's the open roof in Mauville City, the sun shines through the clock tower that stands in the middle, brighten up the big city.  
Kids, families and couples are sitting near the fountain around the clock tower, splash water with Pokemon and playing around.  
Laughing and joy sounds are filling all over the city.  
She kicks her legs in and out, looks to the clock on the Pokenav on her hand.  
It's already pass noon.  
She glances at the people who are sitting on the table in the opposite side of her are happily chatting with friends, and have some Pokemon beside them. Either sitting on the table, or on the ground playing.  
She tilts her head and supports her chin with her left palm, impatiently taps on the table with her index finger.  
"…" She twists her mouth left and right.

"Haruka-chan." The voice of a male, soft and friendly.  
The familiar voice that always trembles her heart slightly, her face blushes a little as she reacts to it. She sits still, turns to the direction where the shadow of this person is covering over her, as her palm let go of her chin with her turns to him.  
"…" She opens her mouth, blinks twice. As she was going to say something, but she's not sure what to say. _It's been a while since they saw each other…_ These words echo in her mind, she tries resists to show how happy she is to see him.  
He apologizes with grin: "Sorry I was late, did you wait long?"  
The familiar cologne smell, gives her the slight rapid heartbeat.  
As usual, he's wearing his purple suits with white blouse tugs in with red scarf tie on the collar. The metal colour fabric at the edge of the sleeve, and steel rings wears on his index and ring finger on both of his hands. The delicate keystone that's pinned to his collar is shining its rainbow colour under the sun light.  
His short silver hair is perfectly form and as usual.  
He greets and smiles so kindly, his handsome look has captured many female's heart, just like hers.  
Standing beside him, she notices he catches attention from people.  
It's either because of his handsome looks, or because he's the famous Hoen Champion which his picture often shows up on the news, newspaper or the BuzzNav trainers wears.  
On top of that…  
He's a rock researcher, and the son of the Devon Co-operation, the biggest cooperation in the Hoen region.  
He's the face of Hoen.  
When she discovered he's the champion as she arrived to the champion hall in the Pokémon League, she was really surprised. A champion at such young age… It got her thinking, if she can become a champion someday.  
But he's in different level…

"No… not really…" She have her palm supports her chin again, and takes a sip from her Hot coca cup after she answers. The drink isn't too hot anymore, is it because of the chilly weather? It's almost winter afterall.  
He lifts up the chair carefully, quietly places it on the floor. He's trying to not make a loud scratching sound by prevent the bottom of the chair to scrap the floor.  
He sits down.  
As usual, he always keeps his manner and appearances in front of people.  
She quietly watches him with the hot cocoa cup still remain in front of her lips, but not sipping any to her mouth.

He places both of his hands on the table, fingers overlapping on each other, and forms a circular shape.  
He straights up his back, looks at this girl teen in front of him. Almost like a professional meeting or some sort.  
Such handsome face… She thought, as she's also looks to this adult man in front of her.  
Sometimes it makes her nervous when she makes eye contact with him.  
Her heart wound pound rapidly, the temperature on her body would rises.  
"What… what is it?" She stammers, "You left in a message said there's something you want to talk to me about."  
why is she nervous? She asks herself. This isn't the first time they both sit together alone. Plus this is a public place, not a private meeting… like in an karaoke room or…  
What is she expecting anyways, she feels embarrassed having these thoughts.  
It's not a date… or anything… right? The message sounded like he has a task for her or some sort…  
There are people walking pass them.  
But she's still feeling nervous around him. She stops making eye contact with him, and looks onto the surface of the table.

After the incident with Rayquaza and meteor with Deoxys, it's been weeks.  
Both of them haven't seen each other since.  
However…  
When he left her a message on her Pokenav, ask her out for a meet, she was shocked. She had the biggest smile across her face upon hearing his voice again.  
She has no form of communication with him, except the communicator: PokeNav Plus, which he's the only one that can only communicate with her, but she can't reply back with that machine.  
Or her only way to find him, it's to go to Pokemon League…

"Ah…" He opens his mouth, "Well…"  
A waitress stops in front of their table.  
"Would you like to order anything?" She smiles.  
"… Oh…" He takes a quick glances on the flat piece of laminated menu that he didn't realized it's under his hands , "I'll have a black coffee please."  
What an adult. She thought.  
She takes another sip of her Hot Cocoa.  
As she tastes the sweetness of her Hot cocoa.  
She's already 18… But she doesn't have the habit to drink coffee. She doesn't like the taste of it much…  
She puts her cup down.

After the waitress walks away, he turns to her once again.  
"Thank you for coming out today. I was worried if my messaged have delivered to you." He smiles, "Wouldn't it be great if we send message to each other with instant replies?"  
"… That would be helpful." She shifts her eyes away, refuses to make eye contact with him.  
"You look upset," The look of concern is all over his face, "You must be mad that I was late. I'm very sorry."  
"…" She still refuses to make eye contact with him.  
She isn't as mad as he thinks, she's just frustrated by trying to figure out the reason behind her current awkward feeling to make straight eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can make it up to you?"  
"No… That's not what… you think… " She lowers her head, and tries cover her mouth by sipping her hot cocoa.  
"…" She peeks over at him, he looks concerned.  
The rings on his fingers are reflecting the sun light above, reflection lights from the ring are shining on the wall beside them.  
His hands and fingers are so large, she exchanges looks between his hand and her hand, they are so much smaller…  
In his eyes…  
She's probably just a child…  
Is this what grown men's hand look like?  
Even when Yuuki grows up too?  
Seven years age gap apart between him and her… will someone change this much?  
Does he prefer… a girl who's… older?

The waitress came back, and places a cup holds hot black coffee with a plate under: "Here's your black coffee sir."  
"Thank you." He turns to the waitress and smiles.  
The waitress blushes: "Cou… could you be the champion, Daigo Tsuwabuki-san?"  
"Yes." He grins friendly at her.  
Haruka looks to the waitress who widen her eyes, and covers her mouth with her right hand after a huge gasp, "Oh my! It's nice to meet you, Tsuwabuki-san! It's a honor to talk to you in person! I'm your biggest fan!"  
He chuckles: "Hahaha, Thank you. Please, I'm just a regular person just like everyone else." He modestly says.

After a few conversations, the waitress left with big smiles on her, with both side of her cheeks blushes, and took another glance at him while she walks away with giggles.  
Daigo remains who he is, grids the handle of the white coffee mug, blow at the hot coffee, closes his eyes as he tilts the mug to his mouth, display his beautiful long eye lashes.  
A thought of if Daigo is a "Pretty face sleeper" like in every anime/shojo manga.  
After taking a sip, he exhales as he distances the cup away from his lips, with his eyes half open.  
Daigo notices she's watching him, he smiles gently.  
Haruka reacts to that smile, she turns away pouts: "She was totally into you." She blurted out.  
Daigo looks to Haruka with a surprised look.  
"Oh yah?"  
"Must be a lot of work, to be popular." She says with mischievous smirk across her face, "Pokemon champion, and also lady's man."  
"Are you jealous?" She expects an argue or denying, but instead he remains calm and grins at her.  
Those got to her, as she tenses up, her face flushes: "…No… Why… Why should I be jealous?" Haruka leans forward as she shouts.  
Daigo chuckles holds coffee cups in his hands.  
"Haruka-chan, you beat me in the Pokemon League, didn't you? Perhaps you are potential to be Pokemon Champion and famous in the nearest future."  
"…" She turns her head away, and shrugs, "No… I still got a long way…"  
It's true, even she managed to beat Daigo, but it was a really tough battle.  
"Plus, you are really cute." Daigo closes his eyes as he takes another sip of coffee from his cup.  
Haruka reacts to his words, instantly silent. How can he say these words so calmly? Is the coffee, it's the coffee isn't it? She glances at the coffee mug on his hand really hard.  
"I'm sure you are popular as well. I mean so many people knows your name wherever we go."  
Haruka flushes: "…No… Not at all…"

"So you finally look at me." A relief is across from his face, "Were you still mad?"  
"No, I uh…" She looks to him, as she tries to come up something to explain to him.  
"Oh that's right." He reaches his arm to his pocket, and takes out a small pokeball and places it on the table and slide in front of her with his index and middle finger on top.  
"Err?" She pauses, glances down at this Pokeball, and looks over at Daigo with confusion, "This is?"  
"It's for you."  
"…" She takes the small Pokeball on the table, she presses the center white button in the middle of this sphere shape ball.  
The Pokeball changes from the small size to hold with her index and her thumb, stretches out to the size of her palm.

"What is it?"  
"Why don't you open and check?"  
Haruka points the Pokeball in the mid-air, the Pokeball opens in her hand, a red laser shoots out.  
A big eyes, blue robotic Pokemon with long body and a claw at the back appears.  
It makes a sound of metal, as it greets at Haruka, with a smiling face.  
"Whoaaa?!" Haruka is shocked, she leans her face close: "It's a Beldum!" She's so excited, she hugs Beldum tightly.  
Beldum is a hard Pokemon to capture, she's even more excited to be able to receive one as a gift specially from Daigo.  
"Thank you Daigo!" She turns to Daigo with the happiest smile on her as she tightly hugs her newly Bedum.

Daigo chuckles.  
"Beldum is my favorite Pokemon, please take good care of this little guy, alright?"  
"Yes!" She nods, holds Beldum tighter.

Haruka sits down, with Beldum flowing beside her, it often turns to her, and smiles with how excited and happy it is to meet her.  
Currently she's only carrying three Pokemon with her, if she has six Pokemon on her, she would need to send one Pokemon back.  
"This is a thank you gift for everything you have done so far. You have saved Hoen region multiple times, and even acquire many powerful legendry Pokemon. You really are something, Haruka-chan. I have never doubt your ability since our first meet six years ago." He tilts his head and smiles kindly.  
"Thank you…"  
That's right, they have known each other for six years now… Time surely passes fast.

She Just move to Hoen, and she already set her journey to the Hoen region right after the move.  
It's been six years…  
When they first met, it was inside Granite Cave.  
At that time, she was about to turn 13.  
When she first encounter this stranger man in purple suit, she was already attracted by his good looks.  
Since them, they became good friends.

"Did you enjoy the Meteor shower with Yuuki-kun?" He friendly asks.  
"…" She nods while blushing both side of her cheeks, "Yes, it was romantic."  
She feels the sudden pauses before he answers: "…That's great to hear." She's wonder if it was her misconception.  
"You and Yuki-kun have such close relationship, I'm a little bit jealous."  
"…" Even he says that with a friendly smile, Haruka is feels slightly indifferent, "… We are around the age and all…We get along… that's all."" She slowly mutters as she speaks. She takes another sip of her coca.  
"That's true." He chuckles.

Her hear trembles slightly by his voice  
"Daigo-san…Once again, thank you." She tightly grids against the handle of her cup with her hot cocoa: "I will treasure Beldum." She changes the topic, "Perhaps one day, we'll challenge you again." She turns to Beldum, Beldum nods with confident look.  
"…" Daigo widens his eyes, he quickly tries to composes himself to chuckles, "That's great. I can't wait."  
Judging by Daigo's expression, he seems to be a little bit out of it today.  
She wonders if he's been busy with Pokemon League.  
But who is she kidding, she's also acting strange herself. At least she thinks she is.

"Haruka-chan…"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any romantic feelings for him?"  
Romantic feelings… It's true that she's always happy to see Yuuki… they get along really well. They always laughs about everything together, and do a lot of things together. The meteor shower, it was her who invited him to watch.  
But romantic feelings…  
She quickly remembers after the Meteor Shower, the back silhouette of Yuuki running home with the blushing face. Which left her confused about her relationship with Yuuki for a short moment.  
"I didn't put much thoughts into it. But yes we do get along well." She nods and smiles, "And we are best friends. I think that's all…" She remains looking at the surface of the table, as she answers.  
Why is Daigo asking about this? Is he trying to make conversation?  
She glances up at Daigo, who has his deep thinking face, she doesn't understand what's in his mind. She didn't think he would be interested in that kind of topic.  
"Is that so?" He lightly grins.  
He puts his empty coffee cup down after drinking: "Do you have any plans today?  
Haruka shakes her head.  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" He stands up from his chair.  
"Where to?" Haruka looks up to Daigo who is already stood up, and puts his chair back, with money on the table.  
"A refreshing place." He smiles with his teeth.  
Her heart skips a beat.  
She notices he has already covered her hot cocoa with the money he placed on the table.  
She stands up along: "The money…"  
"Common, let's go." As he turns his back facing her, she immediately puts Beldum back to the Pokeball, and follows him along.  
"Thank you…" She mutters with her face lightly blushes.  
As she's walking beside him, she takes another glance to him, Daigo once again smiles at her.

Not fair at all…  
His smile is so perky and gleams under the sun.  
Her heart is beating rapidly as she looks to him, and even just by walking beside him.  
He's a head taller and half tall her than her...  
Their shoulders do not line up with each other when they talk.  
Such high and age difference...  
She wonders, when they walk beside each other…  
Do they seem like a couple in other people's eyes?


	2. Warm Fluffy Feelings

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for your continue support on this FF!  
I really appreciate your Reviews and favs!  
I hope you will continue to enjoy the story ^^

In this story, Haruka is 18, and Daigo is 25.  
To match with my other fanfictions, main characters will be using Japanese names, but Pokemon and location names will be using the English translation.  
Therefore:

_Steven Stone: _Daigo Tsuwabuki  
_May: Haruka  
_Brendan:Yuuki  
Wallace: Mikuri

These warm fluffy feelings...  
The rapid heart beat...  
To Haruka, Daigo is...  
More than someone she admires...  
This feeling is...

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Warm fluffy feelings**

From a far distance, the teen is watching him.  
With both of arms in front of her chest, hands are overlaps on top of each other which forms a bud.  
Her face is slightly blushes, as she gazes at the handsome silver hair man, that she admires.  
When he stretches out his arm, places his large palm with rings on both of his index and ring finger in front of her, he would often smile.  
"Come with me, Haruka-chan."  
As he gestures with his head, Haruka would be like a puppy, follows him along with her slightly flush cheeks.  
As she tries reaches out her arm, to grabs on to his hand as he walks away.  
She feels that he's far away…  
Even he's in still in the visible range, so near by, yet she can't reach to him.  
She means it… Literally…  
In this windy area, Haruka is watching Daigo climbs up the mountain in front of her while she trembles in front of this brown wall of rocks.

Hoen is a well-known region that's known for its tropical weather. Surrounds by sea water, and volcano cave.  
Somewhere on Route 111, further down north is the dessert, while the rest of the road is surrounded by mountain connects to the volcano, . However the mountain is still quite a distance.  
Grass and trees are covered by volcano ashes on this road, instead of the regular bright green. No other flowers or plants are growing here.  
"Where are we going?" Haruka asked Daigo who was walking ahead of her.  
As they walked to the wall of mountain, Daigo start to climb.  
She reaches out her arm: "Da…DAIGO-SAN?" She calls his name.  
Is he expecting her to climb the mountain with him? Sure it looks like a small mountain and all…  
It's not like they are climbing Mt. Chimey. She gulps as she's imaging it.  
Daigo turns around: "There's something I want to show you. Follow me!" He has the excited look on him.  
"What is it? Is it some kind of rare stone again?" She learned from previous experience, when Daigo gets all excited and even climb up the mountain like this. Must be some kind of rare stone he discovered by his detector or some sort. But he isn't holding one right now.  
He didn't answer, instead he signals her to follow him along by nodding his head with the confident grin.  
As usual, when it comes to find rare rocks, he's all up and about. Which leads to the current moment, where she tries to reach for him, but he's climbed half way of the mountain, so he's really far away from her. Literally…

As Haruka follows him, stretches out both of her arms, grasps tightly onto the rock on this mountain wall. She isn't too confident on her climbing skills. But being a Pokemon trainer for some time, and the adventure experiences, she has climbed a few small mountains.  
She remembers the first time she visit at his house during Groundon's conflict. Multiple display cases that's position parallel against the wall, showcases all the rare rocks that he discovered in the Hoen region. Some are rare rocks from other region given as a gifts from travelers and friends, according to him.  
Even though Daigo appears as a mature man in his 20s, but sometimes there's always a childish side of him. Especially when he loses self-control with rare rocks.

"Hey, are you ok there?" Haruka looks up as she struggles to climb up slowly.  
He's already up there, bends over and peeks his head at the edge of the top. He stretches his hand out, tries to help Haruka up.  
So she's almost at the top… somehow.  
Haruka grabs onto his hand, he lifts her up onto the top of this small mountain.  
She sighs with relief, knees on the ground while tries to catch her breath. That was exhausted, she lifts her head with Daigo who's wearing his fancy suit yet still didn't break a sweat.  
Perhaps he's used to this already.

Bright sun covers on them both, Haruka has to adjust from the bright lighting.  
She didn't realize, it's already late afternoon.  
The sky is orange, the clouds are gathering, breeze brushes through their hair.  
She can see from far away, the Sun is near the top of the mountain.  
Trees are in front, and the surface of the lake on the other side of the mountain. The exterior of the lake reflects the orange sky, brighten the colour. Both Daigo and Haruka are cover in this orange.  
What a beautiful view…  
Swellow and a few flying Pokemon are flying around the them, and on the lake.

She can't help but gasps.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Daigo turns to Haruka with smile, "I discovered this view while I was doing my research, I thought you will enjoy this."  
She nods: "Mhm… It's beautiful…" She smiles.  
"… This place, the view, feels romantic. It's a best couple spot." He expresses.  
"I feel that way as well." After a few second of pause, both of them reacts to what Daigo said.  
Daigo turns to her immediately with his face blushes with embarrassment: "No… I didn't mean to take you here because we are couple or anything…" He turns his body away, "I mean… Uh… " He seems struggle to figure out what he's trying to say.  
"…" Haruka remain blushes, watches Daigo's reaction.  
"I mean… It's not that we are not couples, I mean our age and such… people would think we are brothers or sister, or uncle and niece right?" He turns to Haruka, smiles awkwardly, "I don't mean it's not possible… I mean Haruka-chan is still young and all…"  
"…" Haruka looks at Daigo, Daigo slowly mutters, he doesn't seem like he knows what he's going with this conversation. Then she looks to her hand, where it's being lifts up and down, sync up with Daigo's frustration.

"Oh!" Daigo let go of her hand, blushes, "Sorry…" He shrugs.  
She then notices, they both have been holding hands this whole time after he lifts her up.  
She retreats her hands to the front of her chest: "No… I… didn't mind…" The temperature of her face rises, her heart is beating rapidly.  
Daigo is blushing… She watches him. Is he also feeling what she's feeling? He's too embarrassed, he covered his mouth with his left hand and turns his head away.  
Vice versa, she also turns her head to the view.  
Couple huh? That's funny… She thought in her head.  
She didn't know that Daigo also have the same strange thought of people's view on them both…  
She chuckles. "You are right…" She turns around, with her back faces Daigo. Both of her hands are crossing behind her back, as she walks a few steps with her head lifts up and she stops, "Daigo-san really is an adult, and I'm just some brat. It'll be strange for people to mistaken us as couple, right?"  
These words… aches her heart. She's feeling sorrow…  
She tries to stay casual, and not to show any expression of her being shaken by the words.  
The wind passes by, waves the front of her hair, and her pig tail at the back. She raises her hand, fixes the hair that's blocking her face.  
"It's almost like an 'Loli-con', " She turns her head to Daigo, "Right?" She winks and bleh.  
"Ah, I'm not a 'Loli' anymore, I just turned 18." She snickers.  
She feels her heart feels tight, tears seems to be slowly gather around her eyes. But she takes a deep breath, and tries to resist.  
She peeks over at Daigo, who didn't say anything, he simply grin slightly and nods with slight disappointed look on him. Which she wonders if that's just her misconception.  
Then he turns and smiles at the sun. He still has slight blush on his face. It's graceful… Wind brushes against his steel colour hair that's coated with colour of the orange sun.  
Her heart won't stop pounding fast as she watches him.  
His keystone on his collar is reflecting the orange colour.  
She looks to his large hand that's beside his pocket, the two rings on both of his index and ring finger are sitting there. Then she looks to her hand that was holding his hand earlier…  
She softly forms a light fist with that hand, she shrugs.  
"That's right, you are no longer a child. You have grown into a fine woman, Haruka."  
Daigo closes his eyes, with the graceful smile. The sun reflects its light at the corner of his face, it's bright and shiny.

"Haruka-chan, let's go back down, shall we?"  
She turns to him who's making eye contact with her again. She nods with "mhm". As she adjusts her hair again that's being blow against by the wind.  
She's not only adjusting her hair because she has to.  
It's also a way for her to hide her shyness.

"Down hill is a little bit slippery." Both of them stands at the edge of where they climb to the mountain from, "Let me know if you need a hand."  
She gulps upon seeing how far the bottom of the mountain is.  
Daigo grasps her nervousness: "Or… would you like me to piggy back you, Haruka-chan?" He teases.  
"… HUH?!" Haruka blushes immediately, she shakes her head and both of her hand, "No…no no no no nno no no…!" Her voice is breaking as she's becoming more nervous, "I… I can do this myself! I climbed up here myself, didn't I?"  
Daigo chuckles. He's having fun teasing her, she can tell by his expression. It's written all over his face.  
She pouts.  
"Just follow me. If you fall, I will catch you." He grins, pats the top of her head. Then he turns towards her as he climbs down slowly, like a professional.  
Daigo is professionally making his way down the mountain by grabbing each rock, while Haruka is slightly struggling tries to climb down above Daigo.  
"Don't look down, Haruka." He advices.  
She lifts her head up, looks up to the mountain, gulps. "OK." She replies, with her eyes tightly closes and trembles.  
After takes a deep breath, Haruka continues to climb down.

She slips her foot, "AH!" She starts to fall down.  
She manages to grabs onto another rock.  
Daigo immediately turns around upon hearing her voice.  
"Haruka?"  
"I'm OK!" She closes her eyes tightly, as her body trembles slightly. _Don't look down_! She reminds herself. But she's trying her best to hold on to the rocks and stay balance. Then she opens her eyes slowly, and looks up above her.  
She feels a few crumble rocks falls on her face.  
Feels like some kind of rumble vibration nearby. She looks around.  
Daigo has continue to make his way down the the mountain, he also pauses by this vibration.  
A Sandshrew pops out from a whole of the wall of this mountain, jumps onto Haruka, and lands on her head in the face.  
"Haruka!" Daigo shouts with concern.  
She mumbles with sound, as Sandrew blocks her mouth.  
She reaches to her back pocket with one hand, and takes a random Pokeball out of her bag.  
She throws the Pokeball out as she mumbles out her summon.  
Pokeball opens, Beldum comes out of the Pokeball.  
It notices Haruka is in danger, it frowns.  
It charges up in yellow lights, and heavily tackles against Sandshrew.  
Sandshrew falls out from Haruka, and offs the mountain.  
"Metacross!" Daigo shouts.  
"Meta!" A deep voice of Pokemon, flies up and catches Sandshrew.  
Metacross hovers in front of the hole where Sandshrew come out. Sandshrew jumps back into the cave.  
Then Sandshrew jumps out in front of Haruka again, grabs onto her bag on her butt.  
"Ah!" Haruka loses balance due to the extra weight, "Get off me!" She struggles.  
Beldum who's able to float, tackles Sandrew once again.  
"Metacross, use Psychic and stable Sanshrew!" Daigo commands.  
Metacross glows in pink light around, and stabilized Sanshrew.

But Haruka has lost her balance, as the rock she was grabing on to breaks off.  
Daigo let go both of his hands that were holding to the rock, he opens his arms wide, catches her body that falls straights down from above.  
The push from her body weight, forces the speed of the fall which leads both of them fall on the ground on Daigo's back, he has his arm wraps around on her waist.  
They didn't fall off from high places, Daigo was almost at the ground.  
Haruka gets up immediately turns to Daigo who's behind and under her: "Daigo-san!" She's sitting on top of him with the concern look on her, "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"  
He hisses from the pain on the back, with the smile of exhaustion: "Are you OK, Haruka-chan?" "…" She nods, wrinkles up her lips as tears gather.  
He raises his hand, softly touches her face.  
She can't control her tears, she starts to sob. Tears fall on to his extravagant purple suit, which it's covered in dust.  
She nods: "I'm sorry, Daigo!" As she's about to get off him, Daigo grabs onto her arm, stops her from leaving.  
"…" She looks to him, "Daigo…-san?"  
He gets up half of his body with the support of his the other arm, pushes her back, her head is rest on top of his shoulder, he hugs her tightly.  
Her feeling is trembling, her heart is aching. She's confused. Her heart is beating fast, she wonders if Daigo can hear her.  
"That's good… I thought you were hurt." He says with relief.  
"…" She stiffens up.  
Her heart is pounding even faster.  
This warm fluffy feeling… She's feeling strange…  
Daigo is holding her like this, doesn't seem to let her go.  
She doesn't feel like let him go either.  
Both of them stay this way for a while.  
At that moment, she feels the time has stopped briefly.

Really…  
She can't read him at all…  
He's like a guardian… or a baby sitter.  
Always protects her…  
Always shows up out of nowhere, at all random places. He guides her through risky situations…  
How many times did he save her from the danger, and battle alongside with her with Team Magma and Team Aqua? How many times he saved her butt?  
Currently the way he's hugging her …  
Is this simply just worry, like he normally does?  
This feeling she has right now, it's surely special…  
She wants to reach into Daigo's heart, she wants to know more about him…  
What is he thinking right now?  
Is he also feeling this warm cottony feeling, and rapid heartbeat?

"Daigo-san…" Unconsciously she calls his name quietly.  
He slowly distances himself from her, gently pets the top of her head with kind grin on him, like usual.  
She feels the redness of her face is slowly rising.  
Both of her hands are grid onto his classy purple jacket that's cover in dust and volcano ashes.  
With this pet on the head, he really is treating her like a child.  
He's not a baby sister of hers…  
A thought came to her head, her mind is telling her, she wants Daigo-san looks at her and treat her like a woman, instead of a young child.  
The way Daigo is looking at her, with his mouth slightly open, and as he gazes at her with the daze expression, he seems like he has something to say.  
Or rather… she wonders if he's thinking about something?  
"… Why are you staring at me like this?" She twists her mouth, asks with unpleasant look.  
"… Ah… well…" He feels awkward as his face blushes. That shy look on him, is adorable.  
"Haruka-chan, I always worry sick for you. You went through a lot of dangers tasks in such young age without any hesitation… You are a really brave child… but Not a moment I have doubted your ability." He continues to grin.  
Is that what he's thinking?  
She knows…  
She knows clearly…  
So many times he would rush over to whereabouts she is.  
The time she came out the Cave of Origin upon capturing Groundon, the look on Daigo and Yuki… both of them were worried sick for her.  
She was able to tell when Daigo saw her out of the cave. He had that relief look on him, and pet her on the head and complimented her with a "Good Job".

"I'm not a child, Daigo-san…" She says softly, "You really are an old man."  
"…" He chuckles, "Hahaha, I guess I am."

Beldum , Metacross floats down with Sandshew beside him, who's still under the Psychic attack, with the pink online around it.  
"Metacross, you can put him down now."  
"Metacross!" Metacross eases his attack, Sandshew sits on the ground, as Metacross gently lands him there.  
Beldum flies back beside Haruka.  
"Thank you for tried to save me, Beldum." She grins.  
Beldum smiles and goes back into Haruka's Pokeball.  
Daigo who's still sitting on the ground, takes out his Pokeball: "Metacross, return." His Metacross returns back to the Pokeball.  
A sound of hungry stomach come from Sandshew.  
Sandshew blushes, and turns away.  
"I see… So that's the reason?" Daigo chuckles.  
Haruka blinks a few times with confusion: "He's hungry?"  
"Yes." Daigo reaches inside of his purple vest under his suit, takes a blue berry out.  
Sandshew notices the berry displays on Daigo's hand.  
"Come, little guy." He says gently with the friendly smile.  
Sandshew looks at the berry, then looks up to Daigo. Then he turns to Haruka who has both of her arms hiding behind her back with the tense look.  
Then stares back at the berry.  
He hesitates, runs towards Daigo with his four limbs.  
Takes the berry, looks at Daigo again. Who he tits his head slightly and smiles at him.  
He then runs to the tree not too far from them, hides under and eats the berry.  
"So he really is hungry…" Haruka blinks a few times.  
"Haruka, are there Pokemon food in your back socket bag there?"  
Haruka widens her eyes, she turns to her bag on her lower waist: "That's right! I have some Pokemon food in there." She realizes, then she reaches to her bag.

After a few bites of the berry, he turns to Daigo and Haruka.  
"Here." Haruka walks to him with few pieces of the Pokemon food.  
Sanshrew looks at Haruka, then looks to her hand, takes the Pokemon food from Haruka. He blushes, and nods to show his thanks, then dips another hole and went back inside the mountain.  
"The Sandshrew was able to smell the food in your bag, it seems."  
"Is that so? Pokemon have more sensitive noses than human."

"Daigo-san." She turns to him, Daigo looks up to her who's sitting on top of him, since he's sitting on the floor. "You are really kind."  
He modestly answers: "Pokemon aren't evil. I'm just helping the little guy, it's nothing special."  
Daigo has always been really kind. His personality is like this. When he catches her from the mountain that moment, she can still feel the feeling when he grabbed onto her on the lower waist. It reminded her, when he saved her from the Mightyanas in Team Magma's base. Much like the same feeling, and the same heart beat.  
She notices Daigo has been sitting on the floor this whole time.  
"Maybe we should stop by the Pokemon Center… Where do you hurt?" She checks around his body, trying to find scratches.  
"Just some pain on the back, since I fell on the back." He chuckles, "But the rest just a slight scratch, we didn't fall from too high. So don't worry about it. I'm sorry for making you climb with me."  
"No… Don't blame yourself. I really enjoy the view up there." Haruka nervously turns away, as she adjusts her side of her hair in front, "Although I thought it was another discovery of a rare rocks…"  
"…" He pauses, and giggles, "So I am truly a 'Rock Maniac' in Haruka-chan's mind." Now he sounds self-conscious.  
"…" She pouts, "Yes you are. I mean can't you take a look closer at me, instead of just the rocks?"  
"…" That sentence silences both of them.  
Haruka widens her eyes, realizes what she has said. She covers her mouth with her face bright red, she gets up from him. Pats the dusts off her white shorts and clothes.  
Why did she say that? Her heart beats rapidly.  
So embarrassing, she's trying to think of a Pokemon that can use Dig, so it can dig a hole for her to hide.  
What is she saying?  
Now that Daigo-san is going to get curios and perhaps realizes her feelings!  
Will he still treat her the same way? Or is this going to be awkward?  
Many thoughts pop to her head, and it's making her feeling anxious.  
But then… what was that about?  
Daigo just hugged her, didn't he?  
He didn't act this way before…  
What's going on?  
She scratches her head, trying to figure out what just happened between them just this entire day.  
Lately she's been really strange about herself, she can't stop thinking about Daigo.  
It's almost like… she's …

"Haruka-chan?"  
A light tap on her shoulder, distracted her thinking. "AH!" She realizes she forgot to help Daigo who's injured to get up. But he manages to stand up properly himself: "Are you OK?"  
That concern and gentle look on his face, it's giving Haruka cold sweat.  
She's getting very nervous from making eye contact with him at this moment.  
"I… I…"  
He places his hand on top of her forehead, she retreats slightly with her eyes tightly close with tremble on her body. As if she's flinching from a bite.  
She can feel the warmness of his hand on her forehead, and along with the metal feelings of his rings.  
"Your temperature is normal, just slightly hotter…"  
"I… I'm OK!" She says with her face blushes.  
Her body is moving on her own, pushes Daigo away with both of her hands.  
Without balance due to injure, Daigo immediately falls backwards without control.  
"DAIGO-SAN!" She manages to catch him by grabbing one of his arm, pulls and holds him towards her, "I'm sorry! Didn't mean to push you… I was just…"  
As she tries to explain, she lifts her head up to him, at their distances. Their face are so close to each other, their lips are lining up.  
She pauses, her heart once again beating rapidly.  
Daigo pauses as well, he looks straight into her blue and grey eyes.  
They both stayed like this for a while, gazes at each other silently.

"Haruka-chan…"  
"…Ye…yes?" If she keeps staring at Daigo like this, her heart might explored.  
"Today… I wanted to talk to you…"  
"… About?" Her left arm is holding Daigo, while Daigo's hand that's putting across her shoulder.  
She wonders if Daigo can hear her loud heart beat, because she can hear his really clearly.  
"… I've decided to leave Hoen and travel around the world."  
"…" She opens her eyes with shock, with her mouth is wide open. No words is coming out of it, she can't make a sound or know what to say.  
Watching her silent like this, Daigo opens his mouth then close them again with trouble look on him.  
Haruka dips her head down: "… Is that what you want to do?" She can't look at him.  
"There are a lot of things to see… Many fossils, rocks and stone that haven't been discovered… Perhaps there are greater history and more onwards in the 'Mega-Evolution'."  
"What about the Pokemon League?" She asks, remain in her shocking expression. She couldn't control her emotion, her voice is breaking as she speaks, her tone feels emotional.  
"… I have spoken to Mikuri. I believe he will be the best candidate to take over the Champi..."  
Daigo stops.  
As he sees Haruka throws her entire body weight onto him, grids tightly onto his purple suit, hides her face in his chest.  
"Haruka…"  
He raises both of his hand, hesitates to wraps his arms around her, with this little fragile girl in front of his chest is trembling and sobbing.

"Are you crying?" He asks gently, "Please Haruka…"  
As he asks, she grasps against his shirt tighter. "That's great… that you are going to travel around." She says, as she slightly distances herself from his suit.  
She lifts her head up and smiles at Daigo: "I'm happy for you, Daigo-san. I support you." She resist her tears, and keeps her brightest smile at him. To tell him don't mind her current emotional state.  
Her body just moves on her own and threw herself at him like that, she's feeling extremely self-conscious.  
"Haruka…"  
Afterall, she forces herself to smile at him. Aching, sad, lonely feelings are filling over her heart.  
She let go of Daigo, turns around with her back facing him. As she walks a few steps away, she stops: "When are you leaving?"  
"… After Mikuri takes over, and there are still some business I gatta take care of in the Pokemon League. Especially after the delta, meteor incident."  
"I see." She crosses her arms behind her back, as she looks up to the sky.  
Wind is brushing against both of their hair. The two front hair are softly waves with the gentle wind, she closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath.  
There's something she wants to tell him… The feeling she's feeling right now has become clear to her.  
"Daigo-san…" Haruka pauses, "…"  
"What is it?" Daigo walks one step forward and asks.  
As she opens her mouth, something is blocking her throat. She can't speak up.  
"…" Haruka shakes her head, turns to him, "Never mind." She laughs.  
Now she doesn't remember what to say to him, or rather… She's not ready to tell him yet.  
She turns to him grins: "It's getting late. You need to go to a Pokemon Center, Daigo."  
"Like I said, I'm fine…"  
"Stop resist yourself." Haruka takes out of a flute, she inhales a deep breath. As she blows against the flute, a familiar quick tone plays. Within a minute, an air plane Pokemon quickly flies through the sky, and lands beside them and blows huge gusts against them both.  
"Hello!" Latios waves. He uses psychic power to speak to Haruka and Daigo in human language.  
She turns to Latios who's floating behind her.  
"Latios, please take Daigo-san back to Mosdeep City."  
"Haruka…?"  
She helps Daigo to get on Latios with the smile, but without making eye contact.  
She smiles at Daigo who's holding on to Latios, "Latios, come back here after drop off Daigo-san safe and sound, OK?"  
Latios nods.  
"Haruka-chan!" Daigo pulls his arm out, Latios flies up and flies away.  
"Today was a fun day, Daigo-san. Thank you for invite me out. I look forward to see you again!" Haruka waves with smiles remain on her face.

Latios' using soaring, quickly takes off and flies Daigo home.  
She finds a flat rock, sits down on top.  
Winds blows by, blows up the dusts off the ground.  
Both side of her hair, and the bow on top of her head are swinging in different direction.  
She takes out Beldum's Pokeball, grasps it tightly.  
Daigo's voice and his face appears in her mind.  
Her heart aches…

"Daigo-san…"  
She crosses her arm on top of her rose up knee, dips her heads down with her eyes half open.  
Tired feelings and the puffy feelings…  
She knows clearly…  
She knew that already…  
When she hasn't notice…  
These feelings…  
All these fluffy warm feelings and rapid heartbeat…  
All these times she wasn't able to take her mind off him is because…  
She has fallen in love with him… for a while now.


	3. Her

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for your continue support on this FF!

I really appreciate your Reviews and favs!  
I hope you will continue to enjoy the story ^^

In this story, Haruka is 18, and Daigo is 25.  
To match with my other fanfictions, main characters will be using Japanese names, but Pokemon and location names will be using the English translation.  
Therefore:

_Steven Stone: _Daigo Tsuwabuki  
_May: Haruka  
_Brendan:Yuuki  
Wallace: Mikuri

Alot of side of her reminds him his first Pokemon journey.  
Her cheerful personality, her strong will heart.  
So precious, and lovable.  
Slowly, his feelings for her surpass than just a "Big brother" or Guardian, however she treats him.  
He can't take his mind off her.

This chapter is Daigo's story and point of view.  
It contains alcohol scenes and some adult(?) conversations.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Her**

"Daigo-san!" The teen girl runs towards him, stretches out her left arm as she waves with the brightest smile.  
He would turn to this girl, and greets her with his gracious smile.  
He hasn't been able to take his mind off of her.  
She's charming and lovable.  
Her light brown hair, the front of her hair forms like a boomerang shape and hangs with her bangs, a red bow with white stripe is tie around on top of her head. A small pony tail is tied at the back of her hair.  
She's always smiling, runs around, and full of energy. She jumps around with her red tantop with black lace, and white shirts with short black tights underneath, with her yellow running shoes.  
She's an emotional one, she feels compassion, and cries easily. She may looks fragile, but she's also very strong. In both her mind and Pokemon training.  
Wherever she goes, she's always being love and surrounded by people.  
Perhaps this is the reason why he's attracted to her.

Since the first time they met in the Granite cave, he sees the potential with in her. In her determine eyes, and her confident acts.  
Her bonds with Pokemon, her battle style and her energetic self, it reminds him much of his young self. Especially memories of when he first started Pokemon journey.  
Times he's worries about her.  
With all the troubles Team Magma causes, she has been involve with many danger cause by them. She's brave, she takes on them even she was just a novice trainer.  
It got him concern, while he was investigating Team Magma's motive, he often tried look after her.  
He tried to be wherever she is… and made sure she's OK.  
Specially the time, when she has to go into the Cave of Origin…  
Groundon… one of the most powerful legendary Pokemon that can destroy the Hoen region…  
To save the world in her young age, what an ambitious idea.  
She didn't flinch.  
When she stepped into the cave, he watched the back of her as she entered deep inside, the gate closed slowly. He gulped, he knew he can't go in with her, since there's only Magma one suit were available. He believed in her, she can save the world, with her ability.  
Few hours later of everyone's patient waiting, the gate opened once again.  
She came out with a few injures on her, she smiled with a thumbs up in front of her.  
This little girl, she has overcame it… and she conquered Groundon into her own.  
Everyone, especially Yuuki, her best friend rushed to her side and hugged her right in front.  
Both of them laugh happily and celebrate the victory.

That's how she is…  
He may have been watching over her, but slowly…  
At that time, the bitter feeling he felt inside of his heart, helped him realized.  
This feeling for her has slowly changed to something more than just a "Guardian".  
No matter how worry he is, how much he wanted to express his concern about her, he constrains himself to hug her casually like Yuuki.

* * *

Somewhat late at night, stars are clear and sparking in the night sky of Sootopolis city.

Clear sea water reflects the houses, lights, and the night starry sky.  
In a bar somewhere in Sootopolis City.  
People are smoking outside, chat and laugh.  
Open the door of the bar, mix of blue and jazz music play throughout the room. The bar has dim lighting, bar tender is chatting with the customers who are sitting on the bar counter. The bar is full of people and lively. Many adults are holding their beer or scotch, and some adults are sitting and holds sexy lady with cigarette or cock tail in their hand, with fancy short dresses. They are laughing and flirting.

Daigo, and Mikuri are sitting at the corner of the bar table, isolate by the crowds and noises, with drinks in front of them.  
Daigo shakes his glass in a circle, with his right hand hanging the cup, sound of ice clinging together in his scotch whisky.  
"So you have finally decided." Mikuri shakes his wine glass, takes a sip of his classy red wine.  
Daigo looks at his drink, the ices are floating around at the surface of the alcohol that's only about 1/3 of the cup.  
He chuckles: "Hahaha… I have wanted to travel for a while now. But I can't leave Pokemon League behind."  
"This is why you entrust me to be the new champion, are the Elite Four OK with this?" He turns to Daigo with grin.  
"Yes. They have seem your potential. But the concern is the Sootopolis Gym." Daigo looks forward. Watches the Bartender is leaning on the table with his right hand, slaps his thighs and laugh at the jokes with his customer. Which Daigo nor Mikuri can hear due to the loud music and far away distance.  
"I have someone else in mind that's able to take over."  
"Who is it?"  
"Adan."  
"Adan? Your mentor who left the GYM to you? Is he willing to come back?"  
"Ah, I've spoke to him. He seems ok with it." He takes another sip of the wine from his glass, "Just focus on your duty, Daigo-chan." He turns to Daigo once again with reassurance look on him.  
Daigo pauses, he lifts his head with his eyes close and takes a drink of the whisky.

"By the way…" Mikuri watches the wine glass on his hand, as he shakes the wine, "How are you going to tell the young lady?"  
Daigo puts the glass on the table, turns to Mikuri with the confusion: "Who?"  
"Haruka-chan, of course." He winks at Daigo, as he stops shaking his glass.  
"… Ah… I haven't thought about it." He turns away, "I was planning on just leave her a letter."  
"She might not like it, you know."  
"Huh?"  
"You don't need to keep cool in front of me. You love her, don't you?"  
Daigo widen his eyes with shock, immediately blushes.  
_HOW DOES HE KNOW THESE THINGS? Psychic?  
As sharp as always, Mikuri.  
_He screams inside his head. He tries to keep calm and composes himself, remains in position. He places his glass down on the table, on top of the thin beer coaster. With his hand remain grids onto the glass.  
"How do I know, you asked?"  
"No… I didn't ask…" Daigo answers bluntly, he continues to remain calm.  
"Don't underestimate me, Daigo-chan!" He grins beautifully, "Your thoughts are written all over your face."  
This is how Mikuri always do, long eye lashes, and blinks and turns to the person he talks to fabulously. No matter what he does, he has to make sure he looks gorgeous and beautiful.  
"Leaves a letter is just cold, but she might get really upset either way." Mikuri chuckles.  
"…" Daigo looks at Mikuri's laugh, he pauses, "What makes you think that?"  
He frowns, picks up his whisky glass after the Bartender fills up slightly, he takes another sip, and refuses to turn or make eye contact with Mikuri.  
Mikuri raises one of his eye brow with grin: "Psychic. She might cry."  
"I'm only pursuing my dream. If she's going to another region and pursue her dream, I don't have a reason to get upset with her."  
Mikuri didn't answer, he looks at his empty wine glass is filled up by the bartender: "Daigo-chan is ingenuous. Do you have any plans to confess your feelings?"  
"…" Without an answer, he lifts his glass and takes another gulp.  
After drinking the whisky, Daigo puts the glass back down.  
"Confession… You ask?" He chuckles, "She's something." It might be the alcohol, he can't control his mind and begins to mutter, "As a beginner trainer, she has been through a lot more danger than other trainer goes through…" He shakes his half drunken glass, "The Cave of Origin, the meteor incident… I was really worried sick. When she came out of Cave of Origin… I really had the tenancy to hug her and hold her… I was only planning on protecting her and tries to guide her Pokemon journey… But since when… " He stares into space while speaking, his face is blushing red, "Since when I can't get my mind off her?"  
"…" Mikuri glances over at Daigo who's expresses himself out, he smirks at Daigo's confession.  
"Daigo-chan is adorable." Mikuri grins, shakes the wine glasses over and over, "Rare rocks and Haruka-chan. Which one is more significant to you?"  
"…" Daigo immediately turns to Mikuri with irritated look, "What's the comparison? They can't compare with each other!"  
Mikuri raises his right index finger, points at Daigo's heart: "I mean your heart, your love… or your passion?"  
"…" Daigo glances at where Mikuri's finger is pointing against where his heart is, he swipes it away. He's used to Mikuri, doing this, and always looks to him with the fabulous eyes.  
"I haven't thought about this." He answers.  
"I can't believe you, you Loli-con."  
Daigo immediately puts the glass on the table and shouts quietly: "Oh shut up!"  
He takes another sip of his whisky, "Haruka is not a 'loli' anymore."  
"That's true." Mikuri takes another sip of the wine, "She surely has grew a lot, she's an adult and already defeated you." He turns to Daigo with mischievous grin, "Hey, is she 18 yet? Maybe you can marry her then! And some actions." He winks.  
"Be quiet!" Daigo shouts at Mikuri with bright red face, "And, she's turning 18 this year."  
"Isn't that great?" Mikuri laughs with relief look for Daigo.  
Daigo turns away, puts his right palms to support his chin, as he twitches his eyebrow from the weird things Mikuri said about the pure girl in his mind.

It's true…  
There's their age gap of 8 years between them.  
He has notices she has grown taller and more mature over her Pokemon journey.  
Their relationship, is it possible…?  
He puts his head down on the table, with his right hand still holding the glass.  
Mikuri watches Daigo is feeling all depress all of sudden, he sighs and takes another sip of his wine.  
"Still light weight as always." He puts the money and tips on the table, and carries Daigo.  
As usual, when Daigo is drunk and passed out while drinking with Mikuri, Mikuri will take him to his place and have him spend the night.  
They both are best friends after all.

* * *

After nervously used his PokeNav plus and left the message to Haruka, Daigo is heading to the Mauville City where he promises to meet her.

His heart is pounding rapidly, he's excited to reunite with her again.  
Since they haven't seem each other after the Delta incident.  
As he's about to close his door, he notices the Pokeball on his dining table.  
He immediately rushes back inside, and puts the Pokeball on his belt.

As he arrives in front of the cafe where he asked her to meet in his message on PokeNav Plus.  
He stops, gazes at her from far away distance.  
She's sitting there, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair and the cute red bow on top of her head. She smiles at the mirror after she fixes her hair.  
He gulps.  
He doesn't remember being this nervous to see her before.

"Haruka-chan?" He arrives in front of her.  
She doesn't seem too happy… He was late after all. It's because he almost forgot to grab the special gifts he was going to give it to her.  
She's looks unhappy that she refuses to make eye contact with him, she twists a piece of her hair in front of her over and over.  
Daigo tries his best to maintain their conversations, she would answer it properly with slightly bit of annoyance.  
Time to time, she would glance at him during their conversation.  
He wonders if she has properly listen to what he said.  
Then as he delivers the gift to her.  
Daigo can't help but chuckles.  
She seems to have forgotten that she's mad at him, she's extremely happy to receive a Beldum. He feels relief and happy. It looks like this Beldum has swipes away all her gloominess.  
Her behavior is very cute. Especially after she realized she stop trying to be mad at Daigo, as she pouts and blushes slightly on both side of her cheeks.  
He loves her smile, and wants to protect that smile of hers.  
And this conscious side of hers as well.

_"I can't believe you, you Loli-con." Mikuri said.  
"18 years old huh? Perhaps some action?" That wink of Mikuri._  
"…" He hides his face with his palm, wonders why these thoughts came to his head.  
Mikuri, it's because he said those weird things.  
Yuuki's image appears in his mind, slight bitterness is aching his heart as he imagines Yuuki and Haruka are laughing and running after each other. While he images himself as Yuuki.  
If only they are around the similar age…  
He gazes at Haruka who's playing with her newly received Beldum.  
It's been 3 years since they first met…  
He looks to her silver Mega Bracelet on her wrist, the keystone is shining its rainbow colour under the sun.  
She must have taken good care of the bracelet, as the bracelet is clean and sparkles under the sun light.  
Passion or the one he loves… He asks himself.  
He chuckles, laughs at his silliness.

"The meteor shower the other day, did you see it?" Daigo asks.  
"Yes!" She nods, "Yuuki and I watched it together."  
Like a date? Daigo widens his eyes quickly, then he grins politely: "I see." He continues, "Did you enjoy the metor shower with Yuuki-kun?" He grins and asks.  
She nods with both side of her cheeks blushes in pink, with the slightly shyness.  
How cute.  
Did she make this face, because Yuuki was brought up?  
Curiosity gets to his mind.  
"You and Yuki-kun have such close relationship, I'm a little bit jealous."  
He remains in his smiling face but slight freak out at what he said.  
He just spoke out his mind, his mouth just move on its own.  
He tries to remain in his polite grin, but slightly turning into an awkward smile.  
Haruka might think he's being strange...  
His image… he must maintain his gentleman behavior.  
"… We just get along… that's all." She smiles back awkwardly, lifts her hot cocoa cup and takes a sip, turns away.

Haruka doesn't seem to be making eye contact with him.  
This slightly upsets him.  
Her face is blushing, it's almost seems like she's nervous.  
Is it because just the two of them hanging out in a coffee shop that's making her nervous? Or was the question he asked?  
Perhaps she's tired of sitting since she was waiting for him for so long.

"I will treasure Beldum, so don't worry. Perhaps one day, we'll challenge you again with it." She turns to Beldum, it nods with confident look.  
He chuckles: "That's great. I can't wait." He tries to maintain his normal self, with Haruka changed the topic.  
With such great passion of battle spirit, it's her style alright.

"Haruka-chan…"  
"Yes?"  
"With how close you and Yuuki-kun are, are there any romantic feelings between you two?" He can't control his thoughts but kept going.  
"Er… Yuki…kun?" There's the pause upon hearing his name, or rather shocking look.  
This feeling of slight jealousy is taking over his mind.  
"…" Haruka looks troubled, her face blushes upon hearing the questions.  
She glances above her, her left then her right as she raises her hand and twists a piece of her hair near her bangs.  
He patiently waiting for an answer.  
She looks to Daigo, then she looks away.

"I didn't put much thoughts into it. But yes we do get along well." She nods and smiles, "And we are best friends. I think that's all…" She remains looking at the surface of the table, as she answers.  
"Is that so?" He feels slightly relief, adds some feeling of envious to Yuuki… He can't let these feeling taking over his control again. He takes a deep breath. If he continues to ask these awkward question, Haruka won't feel comfortable around him.  
So ungentlemanly of him…

"Is that so?" He lightly grins.  
He puts his empty coffee cup down after drinking: "Do you have any plans today?  
Haruka shakes her head.  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" He stands up from his chair. Reaches to his pocket and places him and Haruka's beverage money on the table that includes tips.  
"Where to?" She asks, she stands up.  
"A refreshing place." He smiles with his teeth.  
"The money…"  
"Common, let's go." As he turns his back facing her, she's putting Beldum back to the Pokeball, and follows him along.  
"Thank you…" She mutters with her face lightly blushes.  
As she's walking beside him, Daigo turns to her and smiles at her.

Haruka, so precious and lovable.  
How does she feel about him?  
To her, is he just simply a guidance?  
Like a big brother?  
If he confess to her how he feels, what would her reaction be?


	4. Words

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for your continue support on this FF!

I really appreciate your Reviews and favs!  
I hope you will continue to enjoy the story ^^

In this story, Haruka is 18, and Daigo is 25.  
To match with my other fanfictions, main characters will be using Japanese names, but Pokemon and location names will be using the English translation.  
Therefore:

_Steven Stone: _Daigo Tsuwabuki  
_May: Haruka  
_Brendan:Yuuki  
Wallace: Mikuri

Alot of side of her reminds him his first Pokemon journey.  
Her cheerful personality, her strong will heart.  
So precious, and lovable.  
Slowly, his feelings for her surpass than just a "Big brother" or Guardian, however she treats him.  
He can't take his mind off her.

This chapter continues as Daigo's story and point of view.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Words**

She gasps, gazes the view of the small mountain that they climbed up.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" As wind brushes through the silver hair of his, Daigo turns to Haruka, gently smiles, "I discovered this view while I was doing my research, I thought you will enjoy this."  
"Yes… It's beautiful!" She fixes her hair that's being blow messy by the wind. He feels glad by the judge of her expression, it was a good idea to take her here after all.  
Since they climb higher up on this mountain, the vocalno ashes from aren't flying around as dense as on the ground.  
"… This place, the view, feels romantic. It's a best couple spot." Without second thought, he expresses.  
"I feel that way as well." They both twitches their body after realizing what they have said. They both turns to each other with the look of shock.  
"No… I didn't mean to take you here because we are couple or anything…" He panics as he tries to explain, but slowly his words turns into mutter. He turns his body away immediately, and afraid to make eye contact her, "I mean… Uh… " Couple…Couple… These words are floating around his head. What's there to say? What other excuse can he come up at this moment?  
"…" Haruka is silent, watches Daigo tries to explain with panic gesture.  
"I mean… It's not that we are not couples, I mean our age and such… people would think we are brothers or sister, or uncle and niece right?" He turns to Haruka, smiles awkwardly, "I don't mean it's not possible… I mean Haruka-chan is still young and all… You are very cute, many guys may have already ask you out."  
"…" Haruka looks at Daigo, Daigo no longer knows what he's saying anymore.  
Ah… He feels embarrassed, and silly.  
Judge by Haruka's expression. She looks shock with her widen eyes.  
Many thoughts wonder what Haruka thinks of him right now.  
He coughs with his eyes close, tries to keep cool, and in position.  
A feeling of he's been holding onto something has taken his attention, he's been holding tightly to her hand. He has forgotten that they have been holding hands with each other since he helps lift her up, and continues to grab onto her hand and takes her here.  
He let go of her hand immediately, he blushes: "So…sorry…"  
She seems shock upon notice, she retreats her hands and places in front of her chest with soft fist: "No… I… I didn't mind…" She grins shyly with the light pink blush on both side of her cheeks.  
That look of her gives him an instant skip of heart beat.  
Not fair… this isn't fair Haruka-chan…  
He covers his mouth and turns away to hide his red faced.  
He can feel the temperature on his face is rising up.

Haruka chuckles breaks their silence.  
Daigo turns to her, but not sure how to react to her laugh.  
"You are right…" She turns around, back facing Daigo. Both of her hands are crossing behind her back, as she walks a few steps forward with her head lifts up and she stops, "Daigo-san really is an old man, and I'm just some brat. It'll be strange for people to mistaken us as couple, right?"  
"…" Her tone doesn't sound too convinced.  
He wonders if what he said just now has upset her.  
Perhaps it's just a lame joke he made, and a silly comment he says that made her uncomfortable.  
His heart aches, as he watches the back of her neck, and her entire body gesture. A tendency of wanting to hug her from behind across his mind.  
"It's almost like an 'Loli-con', " She turns her head to Daigo, "Right?" She winks and bleh, "Ah, FYI I'm not a 'Loli' anymore, I just turned 18." She snickers, "Did you forget? You attended my birthday party."  
He nods. Even if Haruka is a lot older than him, he would have fallen for her no matter what she is.  
It's because what attracts him, it's her personality, and who she is…

Since he was young, rocks has been his favorite. He would stays in the mansion of his home for hours, inside his father's collection of rare rocks in one of the rooms. He would go to the library and read all the books about rare rocks, and the history behind them.  
The primal and Mega Evolution caught his attention the most.  
Rocks and rare stones have been his favorite that he can't get his mind off, no matter where he goes.  
Romance, falling in love wasn't his priority.  
Mikuri is always surrounded by girls since they were young, but Daigo wasn't interested or jealous of him.  
Indeed a strange little boy in people's eyes.  
Plans to travel around the world to research and discover histories through rocks and stones was his goal this entire time.

Right now, this girl in front of him distracts his mind, and his love to continue research rocks. He begins to have second thoughts about the dream to pursue by travelling the world and search for rarer stones...  
But dream is a dream...  
Haruka has her own dream as well.  
What should he do?  
What will Haruka do if she's in this situation?  
He looks at the back of Haruka's little pony tail.  
As wind smoothed by, her hairs are jiggling, her bow at the top of her head is waving in different directions.  
She raises her hand and fixes her hair that's sticking to her face.  
Tiny bits of her baby hairs are waving near her neck.  
"That's right, you are no longer a child. You have grown into a fine woman, Haruka." He smiles gracefully with his eyes closed.

"Haruka-chan, let's go back, shall we?"  
She turns around, adjusts her hair that's blocking her, and nods.

"Down hill is a little slippery." As they both stand at the edge of the mountain, "Let me know if you need a hand."  
He notices Haruka looks nervous again, she gulps as she stares down the mountain.  
"…Or… would you like me to piggy back you, Haruka-chan?" He teases.  
"Huh?!" Haruka blushes immediately, , "No… no no no no no no no!" Her voice is breaking as she becomes more nervous, "I can… I can do this myself! I climbed up here myself, didn't I?"  
,The right expression as he expected, her unyielding personality has gotten her.  
Daigo giggles.  
He peeks over at her, who bulges her mouth with irritated expression, perhaps because he laughed at her reaction.  
"Just follow me. If you fall, I will catch you." He pats on top of her head, goes ahead, slowly slides down the hill. Although he has done this multiple times, but he worries for Haruka.  
He tries to lead her a trail so she can follow along.  
Occasionally he turns and look at her to make sure she's ok, but she's struggling. He would love to offer help again, but she might be too stubborn to let him.

"Ah!" She shouts, he turns immediately, upon hearing her voice.  
"Haruka-chan!" He turns to her with concerned.  
She manages to grabs onto another rock, hangs there.  
"I'm OK!" She closes her eyes tightly, he can tell her body is trembling.  
Daigo gulps: "Alright…" After ensure she seems OK, he continues to make his way down the mountain, he stopped upon feeling the trembling.  
A sound of Pokemon, he can hear Haruka's having trouble.  
"Haruka!" He shouts once again, ready to climb up to try save her who has a Sandrew on her face.  
He finds the nearest rock, tries to climb back up, but he has another idea before he goes up and save her. He reaches to his Pokeball and throws it up in the sky.  
Haruka manages to summon her newly Belum that he gave her just few second before Daigo throws up his Pokeball.  
Metacross comes out from his Pokeball the same time.  
"Metacross!" Without detail command, it hovers towards Haruka and Sandshrew.  
Metacross manages to catch Sandshrew, but Sandshrew struggles and jumps out of its hand and digs back into the cave on this mountain wall.  
Daigo is trying his best to climb up to Haruka to help her.  
But Sandshrew jumps out below Haruka through a different hole, and grabs onto her bag on her butt.  
"Ah!" Haruka loses balance due to the extra weight and pull, "get off me!" She struggles.  
Beldum tackles Sandrew once again.  
Daigo stops as he watches: "Tsk. Metacross, use Psychic and stable Sanshrew!" He commands.  
Metacross glow his body around in pink light, and onto Sanshrew, his action is being stabilized.

Haruka lost her balance, as the rock she was grabbing onto breaks off.  
He let go both of his hands that were holding to the rocks, opens his arms wide and catches her body with his entire body as she falls straight down from above.  
The push from her body weight, forces the speed of the fall which leads both of them fall on the ground quickly, and on Daigo's back, he has his arm wraps around on her waist.  
While she's tightly gridding against his purple suit.  
His back is giving him sharp pain, he hisses.  
They didn't fall off from high place, they were almost on the ground.  
"Daigo-san!" She calls out, and helps him regain conscious, "Daigo-san! I'm sorry!" Her voice is slowly appear clearly.  
He opens his eyes, Haruka's face is above him. With the worry look on her, looks like she's about to cry.  
Seeing he's awake, she seems relief, but her tears are falling down like broken jewels, falls onto his face.  
"Are you OK, Haruka?" He tries his best to smile, so she doesn't have to worry.  
"…" She nods, wrinkles up her lips as she cries.  
Crying face really doesn't suit her…  
She's such a cute girl…  
Watches her crying like this, especially because of him surely makes him upset more.  
He raises his hand, softly touches her face.  
She's worrying about him… Even there's slight pain on his back, he's trying his best to smile at her.  
They are so close to each other right now…  
"I'm sorry…" She wipes her tears, and ready to get off him.  
No…  
He grabs onto her arm, stops her.  
"Daigo-san?" She pauses.

This is no good, he can't control his feelings anymore.  
He gets up, pushes her on to his shoulder, and hugs her tightly, with his hand on her back.  
"That's good, I thought you were hurt…" He says gently with relief.  
"…" She sniffs.  
He's not ready to let her go yet…  
Not yet…  
As he thoughts, he hugs her tighter.  
He doesn't care his suit is cover in dust…  
Nor his image right now…  
He wanted to hold her like this for a while…  
Being being this close to her, he can no longer resist his feelings.  
Does Haruka know… How strong is his feeling towards her?

"Daigo…san?"  
She calls softly.  
He slowly distances himself from her, wipes the tears off her face.  
Gently pets the top of her head with the kind grin.  
Her face is blushing, he can hear her rapid heart beat.  
_"Haruka-chan… What do you think of me?"_  
He asks in his mind.  
She frowns for a moment with her cheeks remind red, she trembles her mouth looks like she's angry or upset at something.  
This child… is very stubborn and brave. She never asks for help, no matter how danger the mission is, she will take over.  
She even went on space and captured Deoxys with Rayquaza…  
She saved the world… multiple times…  
She will get upset if someone is hurt because of her…  
Such kind heart…  
She's… incredible…  
He remembers when she came back with her space suit, riding on Rayquaza that day…  
Daigo was relief… He was relief that she's home safe.

"… Why are you staring at me like this? Where do you hurt?" She tries to look around his body.  
"… Ah… well…" He chuckles, "… I'm always worry sick for you."  
"…" She reacts to that sentence, gives that dissatisfy look once more.  
"I mean… you went through a lot of danger tasks in such young age… You really are a brave child. Not a moment I have doubt your ability." He continues to grin.  
Her expression changes to guilt.  
It looks like she's guilty that she made him worried.

"I'm not a child, Daigo-san…" She says softly, "You really are an old man."  
"…" He chuckles, "Hahaha…"  
There you go…  
That makes sense…  
He's just an old man to her…  
How he envies Yuki-kun.  
He's just a mentor that helps her out over the Pokemon journey.  
While Yuki…  
Ah… His heart is aching…  
He can't hold up his smile… He looks to the ground.

Beldum , Metacross floats down with Sandshew beside him, who's still under the Psychic attack, with the pink online around it.  
"Metacross, you can put him down now."  
"Metacross!" Metacross eases his attack, Sandshew sits on the ground, as Metacross gently lands him there.  
Beldum flies back beside Haruka.  
"Thank you for tried to save me, Beldum." She grins.  
Beldum smiles and goes back into Haruka's Pokeball.  
Daigo who's still sitting on the ground, takes out his Pokeball: "Metacross, return." His Metacross returns back to the Pokeball.  
A sound of hungry stomach come from Sandshew.  
Sandshew blushes, and turns away.  
"I see… So that's the reason?" Daigo chuckles.  
Haruka blinks a few times with confusion: "He's hungry?"  
"Yes." Daigo reaches inside of his purple vest under his suit, takes a blue berry out.  
Sandshew notices the berry displays on Daigo's hand.  
"Come, little guy." He says gently with the friendly smile.  
Sandshew looks at the berry, then looks up to Daigo. Then he turns to Haruka who has both of her arms hiding behind her back with the tense look.  
Then stares back at the berry.  
He hesitates, runs towards Daigo with his four limbs.  
Takes the berry, looks at Daigo again. Who he tits his head slightly and smiles at him.  
He then runs to the tree not too far from them, hides under and eats the berry.  
"So he really is hungry…" Haruka blinks a few times.  
"Haruka, are there Pokemon food in your back socket bag there?"  
Haruka widens her eyes, she turns to her bag on her lower waist: "That's right! I have some Pokemon food in there." She realizes, then she reaches to her bag.

After a few bites of the berry, he turns to Daigo and Haruka.  
"Here." Haruka walks to him with few pieces of the Pokemon food on her hand.  
Sanshrew looks at Haruka, then looks to her hand, takes the Pokemon food from Haruka. He blushes, and nods to show his thanks, then digs another hole and went back inside the mountain.  
"The Sandshrew was able to smell the food in your bag, it seems."  
"Is that so?"  
" Pokemon have more sensitive noses than human." He explains.

"Daigo-san." She turns to him, Daigo looks up to her, "You are really kind."  
He modestly answers: "Pokemon aren't evil. I'm just helping the little guy, it's nothing special."

A feeling of her shadow gets close to him, he distances himself from her slightly: "Are you hurt anywhere?" She asks with concern, maybe she can tell that he looks physically hurt, "Perhaps we should stop by the nearest Pokemon Center…Where do you hurt?" As she leans closer to him, checks out his body for wounds once again.  
Daigo gulps and resists himself.  
"Just some pain on the back, since I fell on the back." He chuckles, "But the rest just a slight scratch, we didn't fall from too high. So don't worry about it. I'm sorry for making you climb so high up with me."  
"No… Don't blame yourself. I really enjoy the view up there." Haruka smiles, then shyly adjusts her bangs as she speaks.  
Daigo pauses, that moment his aching heart feels being cure by some warm aura…  
"Although I thought it was another discovery of a rare rocks…"She pouts.  
"…" He thought and chuckles and says: "So I'm truly a 'Rock Maniac' in your mind."  
She pouts: "Yes, yes you are! I mean can't you take a look closer at me, instead of just the rocks?"  
Errr? What did she just say?  
Daigo is shocked, he dazes.  
Judge by her extreme reaction on her expression, she has notices what she has said as well, she covers her mouth immediately, the redness of her face is rising up.  
He asks himself multiple times if he has heard her wrong.  
He watches Haruka immediately gets off him, pats the dusks off her body, and dazes to the ground for a while. Then she suddenly jumps up and scratches her head intensively with her back facing him.  
"…" Daigo is speechless.  
He leans his arm against the small rocks beside him, he manages to balance and stands up.  
"Haruka-chan?" He taps on her shoulder with concern, his light tap seems a big deal with her, which it scared her and made her to jumps up in mid-air and shouts out "Ah!", and both side of her "bomgerang" style hair lifts up as well.  
Her face is red, and sweats are visible around her forehead.  
She seems to be avoidng eye contact with him, she seems slight trembles, her face is red as rose.  
"I..I…"  
Without a second thought, he stepps forward, swips her bangs up and places his hand on top of her forehead, and places the other hand on his own forehead.  
She's trembling, closes her eyes tightly.  
"Your temperature is normal, just lightly hotter…" He mutters.  
Is the guilt of causing them both fall and injured him, scared her in some way?  
"I… I'm OK!" She says with her face blushes, and pushes him away with both of her hands.  
Without balance, Daigo can't stand up properly. He immediately falls backwards without control.  
"DAIGO-SAN!" She leans her entire body forward and grabs onto his lower back with both of arms, and manages to pulls him onto her shoulder, while Daigo is powerlessly falls onto her, with both of her hands catch him on the back.  
Daigo realizes his weight might be too much for her, while her body trembles. Both of her legs are bends and struggling to hold up his weight.  
Daigo uses her as support and stands up properly, with both of hand still holding his lower back.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you… I was just… just…" She closes her eyes as she apologizes, both of them lifts up their head.  
Their face are so close to each other, her beautiful blue and grey colour eyes are trembling, her face is blushing.  
Her lips is pink and small. Even without any lip-gloss or lipstick, her lips looks so pure and soft.  
If they were going to kiss now…  
If he does kiss her now, she probably will run away, and makes her feel uneasy.  
They won't be able to talk like this anymore…  
At this moment, Yuki's image appears.  
How envious, he thought. If Yuki asks her out, or kisses her…  
People would thought "Aww how cute!"  
They would look great together with their hands hold with each other.  
He is trying to resist, he can't show such sorrow thoughts in front of her.  
Such close distance between the two, he can feel both of their rapid heart beat.  
Currently he wants to hold her tight, and not let her go.  
"Haruka… What do you think of me?" He asks in his mind, looking into her eyes.  
Unconsciously, he raises his hand.  
"Haruka…" He says, with his eyes closes ¼ way.  
"…Ye…yes?" She says softly in respond to his quiet tone, then she zips up her lips.

_"Make sure you tell her. She might get really upset." Mikuri chuckles.  
_"…" Daigon puts down the hand, that raised up to her face level.  
He looks at her nervous look, that she turns to him and tries to make eye contact with him again with the curios expression, waiting for his words.  
"Today… I wanted to talk to you…"  
"What is it?" She tils her head, the ribbon on top of her head follows her head tiled direction.  
He pauses, then he speaks:"… I've decided to travel around the world."  
She's silent, she looks shocking.  
Her eyes trembles even stronger, her mouths opens.  
He wants to say something, but words aren't coming out of his mouth. Perhaps he doesn't know what to say either.  
Haruka seems to not know to what to say either, she closes her mouth, looks to the ground, and dips her head down.  
"…" He tries call out her name, but voice aren't coming out.  
Haruka lets go both of her hands off Daigon's lower back with her head remains dips down: "… On more research on the world history through rocks?" She mumbles.  
"… There are a lot of things to discover, not only rocks. Ancient histories… Pokemon myths… Perhaps further discovery of 'the Mega-Evolution'."  
"What about the Pokemon League?"  
"I have spoken to Mikuri, I believe he will be the best candidate to take over the champi…"  
Haruka throws her entire body weight onto him, grids tightly onto his purple suit, hides her face into his chest.  
He can feel her sobbing, and trembling.  
"Haruka…" He raises both of his hand, hesitates to wrap his arm around this little fragile girl that's trembling and sobbing on him.  
_"She might get really upset."  
_Mikuri's words repeats once more in his head.  
He has seem Haruka cried before, during the battles with Team Magma.  
But now he's reason that she's crying… his heart aches.  
As he opens his mouth about to apologizes, she distances herself away, and remains her head dips down, turns her body and back facing him.  
She let go of him, walks a few step away then she stops with her back continue to back face him: "When are you leaving?"  
Her voice sounds normal, with slight tremble. He answers: "…After Mikuri takes over, and there are still some business I gatta take care of in the Pokemon League. Especially after the Delta, Metor incident."  
"I see." She crosses her arm behind her back, as she raises her head and seems to be gaze to the sky.  
Wind is brushing against both of their hair, and their clothes. Both of them are silent, Daigo is quietly watches her back, and the little ponytail and baby hair around the back of her neck is waving in the wind.  
A tendency of wanting to hug her from behind came to his mind.

"Daigo-san…" She says, but then she pauses.  
"What is it?" He walks one step forward.  
No answer, moments after she shakes her head, and turns to him with grin: "Never mind."  
That's a lie. He told himself.  
As he opens his mouth and curios to ask if she's alright, if something she wants to talk to him about, she turns her entire body towards him.  
"It's getting late, you need to go to a Pokemon Center." She's acting like her normal self.  
"Like I said, I'm fine." He waves his right hand.  
"Stop holding in yourself." She reaches to the back of her pouches bag, takes out jet shape flute. "I know you are in pain right now."  
"…" Daigo is speechless, he hisses quietly from the pain on the back.  
She blows the flute and plays a song after an inhale of deep breath.  
Within a minute, a visible silhouette of a Pokemon appears from the sky, and quickly soar through and lands in front of them.  
"Hello!" Latios waves. He uses psychic power to speak to Haruka and Daigo in human language.  
Haruka turns to Latios who's floating behind her.  
"Latios, please take Daigo-san back to Mosdeep City."  
"Haruka-chan?!" Daigo is confused, but he has a lot more he wants to talk to her about…  
She helps Daigo to get on Latios with the smile, but without making eye contact.  
"Haruka…" He struggles and tries to stop her.  
Haruka stops in front of Latios, and Latios lower down his body and let Daigo climb on.  
"Today was a fun day, Daigo-san. Thank you for invite me out. I look forward to see you again!" Haruka waves with smiles remain on her face.  
"Haruka…chan?" He's holding onto Latios, and turns to her with concern.  
"That's great… that you are going to travel around." She lifts her head, and smiles at Daigo, "But, right now you need to see a doctor at the Pokemon Center. Thanks for calling me out today. We had a lot of fun. Latios, please come back here after dropping off Daigo-san, OK?"  
Latios nods.  
"Haruka!" As Latios lowers his body slightly, Daigo pulls his arm out and shouts.  
Latios floats up and flies away.  
From a distance, he sees Haruka is waving and still remain have smile on her face.

* * *

"Thank you Latios." As they arrive back at Mosdeep City, Latios takes him in front of his house.

Latios gestures with his arms.  
"Are you sure you don't need to go to a Pokemon Center?" Latios asks with Psychic.  
He softly touches Latios on the chin, Latios relaxes and let Daigo pet her. He smiles: "I'm ok. I can walk, so please go return back to Haruka-chan. She's waiting for you."  
Latios looks to Daigo with concern: "But Haruka says…"  
"Thanks again." He grins, "I'll be alright."  
Latios nods and flies away into the far distance of the sky.  
Upon watching Latios flies away, he opens his house door, and shuts behind him.  
His house is only one floor, therefore he doesn't need to climb the stairs to go to his bedroom.  
He opens his bedroom door, lies onto his bed on his back.  
He puts both of his arms cross above his forehead, he closes his eyes.  
That forced Smile Haruka is giving him is sticking in his mind.  
Her nervous look, her beautiful eyes, her blushing cheeks…  
And her small pink lips…  
His heart aches.

"I love you, Haruka-chan…" If it's only he can say these words easily…  
The rapid heartbeat and the physical contact they made and fell today, he can still feel it in his body.


	5. Guest

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for your continue support on this FF!

I really appreciate your Reviews and favs!  
I hope you will continue to enjoy the story ^^

In this story, Haruka is 18, and Daigo is 25.  
To match with my other fanfictions, main characters will be using Japanese names, but Pokemon and location names will be using the English translation.  
Therefore:

_Steven Stone: _Daigo Tsuwabuki  
_May: Haruka  
_Brendan:Yuuki  
Wallace: Mikuri

It's been sometime since Daigo has contacted Haruka after their.  
Yuuki took Haruka out of her bed to their Pokemon contest, she spots a familiar silhouette in the audience seats.  
Could it be?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Guest**

_" I've decided to travel around."  
"… To find more rare rocks?" She mumbles.  
" There are a lot of things to discover, not only rocks. Ancient histories… Pokemon myths… Perhaps further history of 'Mega-Evolution'."  
"What about the Pokemon League?"  
"I have spoken to Mikuri, I believe he will be the best candidate to take over the champion…"_

Haruka tugs herself on her bed, facing the wall with her lying down.  
She's in her pajama, her eyes are red and watery.  
The bookshelf of her room is displaying her 8 gym badges and a large reward prize cup for her victory against Daigo in the Pokemon League.  
There's a corkboard with pictures of her friends in Johtto, as well as her new Pokemon journey in Hoen with her new friends includes Yuki, Wally and her Pokemon.  
Her six Pokeballs in their mini form are lying on her desk that's in front of her bed.

"Haruka?" A voice of a male, with a white toque and red tight shirt knocks on her bedroom door.  
Haruka wakes up from multiple knocking on the door and calling from this familiar voice.  
"Can I come in, Haruka?"  
"… Come in." She says weakly.  
The door opens, she sits up and turns her body with blanket covering to her chest, and hides both of her hands.  
The boy walks in, in a shocking expression.  
"Yuki-kun?"  
"Oh…" He chuckles with blushing cheeks, "I haven't seem your hair like this before."  
"Huh?!" She looks to both side of her hair, she panics, "Ah!" She immediately blushes her hair with her hands, tries to fix it from its messiness.  
"It's alright, sorry for waking you up. I heard you have been up on your bed for a few days…"  
"…" She hasn't have energy or appetite after the meeting with Daigo, but these feelings she can't bring up to Yuki, even they are best friends.  
"Are you alright?" Yuki sits down on her her bed, asks with concern.  
"I'm OK!" Haruka tries to grin as energetic as she can, "Sorry for making you worry about me. I'm OK, really."  
"Is that so? That's great!" Yuki smiles, "Then let's go."  
"Errr? Where are we going?" Haruka watches Yuki stands up and about to walk towards her bedroom door.  
"Did you forget?" He turns around, "We promised Lisa to do a Pokemon Contest at the Contest Hall at Slateport City today."  
"…It…it's TODAYY?" Haruka flies off her bed, and tries to pick out clothes and get ready.  
Yuki giggles upon waches her reaction: "I'll wait for you outside."  
"Thanks, Yuki-kun!" She thank him as she tries to find the outfit that Lisa gave her a while ago when she first perform at the Pokemon Contest.

"Sorry for the wait!" Haruka rushes outside with a suit case with her, "Let's go, shall we?"  
She closes her house door, and rushes to Yuki who's waiting for her by the tree in front of her house.  
"It's ok, let's go!" Yuuki grins as he calls out his Taillow. As they both rides onto her, she flaps hers wings and flies towards Slateport City.

* * *

"Welcome back, Haruka-chan, Yuuki-kun!"  
Upon arrival, there are a lot of camera man and news report surround around Lisa, who's in her blue dress.  
She waves upon watches Yuki and Haruka arrives in front of the contest hall with Yuki's Taillow.  
The camera men and interviewers are turning to their direction, both of them stop by all the attention leans towards them.  
Unlike Lisa, they both are not used to in a popular environment like this, with constant camera flashing and interviewer holding mics to get info to write their report.

After all these fuss, they arrive to their change room.  
Haruka is fixing the make up on her cute pink dress Pikachu that they gave to her earlier in her Pokemon journey in Hoen.  
She brushes her fur, tail and her ear.  
Pikachu seems to be enjoying it, as she makes the comfortable sound with joyful grin on her.  
"Haruka-chan." Yuki-kun walks in with his rock star outfit, same as his Pikachu.  
He looks very badass and cool in that outfit.  
Haruka who's fixing Pikachu's ribbon on her ear, turns around. She can't help but blushes.  
"This outfit really suits you, Yuki-kun." She stands up and smiles.  
Her Pikachu walks to Yuki's Pikachu, both pulls out their hands and zips each other with electricity to say hello.  
"You looks really cute as well." He smiles.  
"… Thank you."

"… You know…" Yuki blushes and faces his head the other way, Haruka picks up her pink dress Pikachu and holds on her arm, "That day… after the Meteor Shower…"  
Haruka remembers.  
Yuki lives right next door to her, their houses are almost side by side with a center path that leads to Route 111.  
When they were standing in-between each other's houses that night.  
Before Yuuki went back to his house, he lightly kissed her on her left side of the face.  
"See you tomorrow!" He waved and rushed back into his house.  
While Haruka quietly stood there, slowly react to what Yuki did.  
She touched the cheek where he kissed, the redness of her face was rising up.  
She was thinking a lot about it at first.  
Until Daigo's called on her Pokenav Plus not too long after, it took her mind off it.  
After all, she got to hear Daigo's voice, it created a large grin on her face.

_"Do you have any romantic feelings for Yuki-kun?"  
"You both have really close relationship, I really envy you both."  
_Daigo's smile while saying these words appears in her mind.  
He sounded like he's jealous…  
Or maybe it's just envy?

"… Haruka?"  
Haruka wakes up from her thoughts: "Sorry!…" She reacts, "What about that night?"  
"I had a lot of fun, that night. I'm really happy you invited me to go watch Meteor Shower, it was beautiful. And…" He scratches his chin with the shy look on him, as he looks away, "That kiss… Please don't mind that..." He grins shyly, "I mean… perhaps you are confused by that… Well… I…uh..."  
"…" Haruka shakes her head, "No, it's alright. I was surprised that's all."  
"It's only a friendly kiss. Haruka is my best friend afterall."  
"Mhm!" She nods with friendly grin.

"Oh ho… Am I interrupting?" Lisa peeks into the change room, walks to Haruka and Yuki, "You both look so lovey dovey there."  
"Lisa-san, you are misunderstanding this!" Yuki explains with his face blushes.  
Lisa giggles: "Alright, love birds! It's time to roll out for performance!"  
She holds each of Yuki and Haruka's hands, and runs out to the stage.  
"Ah, Lisa-san!" They tries to get her to hold off, but Lisa is really excited to perform with them both.

The stage shines in bright lights, the crowds are cheering.  
Cheerful dancing music are playing in the background of this fancy round stage.  
Five judges, includes Nurse Joy and Mikuri are sitting on that judge table, waiting for participants to come on stage.  
The announcer is introducing everyone that's coming on the stage. Upon Yuki got called on the stage, Haruka nervously grid against the curtain while she watches Yuki shines on the stage with his rock and roll Pikachu.  
She gulps.

"Next up, Haruka from Olivine City!"  
"Pikachu, let's go!" Haruka whispers, "Do our regular routine!"  
Pikachu nods with confident look on herself.  
Both of them walks to the center of the stage, where the lights focus on her as she walks in.  
She jumps to the center of the stage, along with Pikachu on her right.  
Both of them spins in a circle once, opens their arms wide, with the biggest smile on their face.  
She taps on the floor, tils her hips to the right then to the left.  
A cute shake on the head, and opens her arms once again with a wink.

Crowds are cheering by such appeal with cute dances.  
Haruka is trying to catch up her breath from all the dancing with Pikachu, she looks at the crowds.  
They are cheering even louder, and some even shouts out her name: "Haruka! Haruka!"  
She smiles at the crowds.  
For a moment, she notices a familiar figure on the audience seats.

"Great performances Haruka-chan." Mikuri compliments.  
She looks to her left where the judges have been talking and holding up their point cards on their hand.  
She hasn't been paying attention.  
"Great result, Haruka! You have achieve 80 points from appeal performances!" the announcer says.  
"… Th…thank you!" She bows and waves at her audiences with a big smile, as they continues to cheer.

She walks back to the back stage where Yuki and Lisa are waiting.  
"Great job, Haruka!" Yuki compliments.  
Haruka nods and grins as she wipes the sweat off her forehead.  
Lisa holds up both of Haruka's hands: "As expected from you, Haruka-chan! I knew you are natural at this." She says with excitement, "Such a great performance. You and your Pikachu, are indeed great partners!" She looks at Haruka's Pikachu below her.  
"Cha~" Pikachu modestly scratches her head and smiles.  
"I… Compare to Lisa-san, I'm still…" Haruka says with modest.  
"No, you are great! Yuki-kun as well! You both have the potentials!"  
Yuki and Lisa are laughing as they continue to chat.  
Haruka zones out.

It can't be him…  
That familiar silhouette in the audience seats…  
Did he come and watch Pokemon Contest?  
Or maybe it's for Mikuri-san?  
Since that day she asked Latios to take him home, he hasn't give her a call on her PokeNav Plus since.  
She checked her Poke Nav Plus multiple times, and glanced over the photo she pined up on her corkboard with picture of him and her holding her Prize Cup for the Hoen League Championship.  
She unpinned the picture, and turned it to back facing and pined it back to the corkboard strong strength, causes it to tiled.  
"Idiot… You idiot…"  
She sat on her bed, sobbed.  
The same picture that pinned on the back falls onto her hand, a single drop of her tear droped on top.  
Her heart is aching.  
His face has been non-stop occurring in her mind.  
It's causing her confusion and uneasy.  
She wonders, perhaps it was a misconception that she saw him in the audience seats.

"Haruka!" Yuki lightly taps on her shoulder.  
She's sitting in front of her dressing mirror.  
She turns to Yuki: "Hi?"  
"The secondary judging is about to start, we should get ready."  
"OK." She stands up, looks to the mirror and fixes her side pony tail.  
"Are you alright?" At the reflection of the mirror, Yuki looks concern, "You don't seem like yourself today."  
She turns to Yuki, waves her hand up and down, "I'm OK! Just a little nervous." She starts to walk towards the door.  
"Haruka, we are best friends right?"  
"… That's right." She smiles energetically, "What is it?"  
"If there's something in your mind, don't hesitates to talk to me about it. OK?"  
She pauses for a moment, her heart feels warm and love: "OK!" She nods. Rushes over to his side, grabs onto his hand, "Let's go!"  
Both of them runs out of the change room to the stage.

Yuuki pulls out his arm straight, commands with confident look: "Pikachu, use Meteor Mash!"  
He throws a rock in front of him.  
Yuuki's Pikachu's hands glows in white colour, he punches on the rock with colourful meteor shape.  
The rock smashes, the small pieces turn into sparkles.  
Audiences are wowing and clapping at such beautiful scenery.  
Judges pulls out their points, the large screen above him display a pink heart bar which records audience's feeling and excitement, Yuuki got two full hearts with the supports of the audiences as well as the judges' points.  
Him and his Pikachu happily raise their left arm, waves at their audiences with cheerful smile under the sparkles from Pikachu's Meteor Mash.

"Yuuki, that was amazing!" Lisia claps both of her hands, "Yay, Yuuki-kun!"  
Haruka is also amused by such great performances.  
"Haruka-chan!" Lisia tap her, she turns to Lisia.  
"That's right!" Haruka nods and walks to the stage after the announcer says her name.  
She runs to the stage, kisses her Pokeball and throws in front of her: "Pikachu, come on out!"  
She throws as she maintains her smile and posture.  
The Pokeball opens, tons of pink hearts are coming out along with the red lazor.  
Pikachu comes out of the Pokeball, waves both of her tiny arms, as her bow and her dress shines.  
"Pikaa!" She says.  
"Pikachu, use Draining Kiss!"  
Pikachu winks and makes "Chuu-" shape of mouth, many more hearts are overflowing in front of audiences.  
Normally this move takes opponent's energy, in this situation it doesn't.  
It displays pinkish and sparkling hearts flowing around the audiences and pops into sparkles.  
Audiences are impressed by this, they wow and cheers loudly.  
Judges hold up their points, and the bar on the screen above her is charging up to the max.  
She receives two and half hearts points.

"Thank you!" She waves with Pikachu.  
Pikachu happily waves with both of her arms, and winks once more.  
Such cuteness cheers the audiences.  
As she waves, she notices the same familiar silhouette is getting up the seat, walks up the stairs to the exist door.  
She pauses, lower her arm as she watches.

"Alright, next contestance, the one you have been waiting for… LISIA!"  
The crowds' cheers to the maximum volume, much louder than when Haruka, and Yuuki performed.  
The stages turns dark, Haruka immediately runs to back stage, Pikachu follows her along.  
As the light moves around the stage and focus on Lisia who's already standing in the center of the stage.  
Lisia is used to such popular occasion, she dances and does a few tricks as she enters the stage, then does her regular speech and thanks everyone for coming.

As Lisia performing on the stage, Haruka is running through the backstage.  
"Haruka?" Yuuki calls her name, as she passes by him.  
Haruka didn't hear him, she continues to run.  
She pushes the door, and without conscious of her pushing the door against the wall loudly.  
Security guards are shocked by the noise.  
She rushes outside, as the familiar silhouette just walks out sliding door of the main entrance of this contest hall.

"Huff…huff…" She runs, tries her best to catch to the person.  
She can see the back…  
The classic purple outfit, walking in confident and straight back. His steel blue hair…  
The hair shape that's always gels up perfectly.  
The two rings on his index and ring finger on both side of his hands.  
She stops running, bends over her back, rests both of her hands on her bend knee, tries to catch her breath.  
She wipes the sweats off her forehead, looks forward to Daigo who's walking away.

Upon hearing her footsteps, he stops and turns around.  
"Haru…ka…?"  
She stands up, without a word.  
Her heart is skipping.  
Daigo turns back, he stops in front of her.  
"What are you…?"  
"That's my question." Haruka rebutted.  
"… Hahaha…" He chuckles, "Mikuri said you will be performing today with Yuuki-kun and, so I decided to drop by and watch your contest."  
It was Mikuri who told him… She thought in her head.  
"It was a great performance by the way." He grins, "And you look really cute in this outfit, Haruka. And your Pikachu as well. Did Lisia pick that?"  
Haruka glances over at her Pikachu that follows her outside, also trying to catch her breath beside her. She quietly nods.  
"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu tils her head and smiles.  
Daigo one knee down, grins at Pikachu with a gentle pet on the head.  
This smile, it's sparkling…  
"Not fair…" Haruka gulps, she turns her head away to hide her expression.  
Daigo stands up: "Sorry I can't stay until the result of your contest, it seems they need me in the Pokemon League."  
"…" She twists her mouth, refuse to make eye contact with him, "How was your injure?"  
"It's all cure now." He grins with his teeth confidently.  
"I see, that's good to hear." She smiles with relief.  
A light pet on her head, as she reacts to it and lifts her head up towards him.  
Without a word, he simply smile graciously.  
"…" Her heart is pounding fast, "Gan…ganbade…" She says quietly.  
"Thanks." He let go of his hand, he seems happy upon hearing her quiet cheering words to him.  
He turns around after walking a few steps: "Haruka."  
She has two fists in front of chest, she glances at Daigo.  
"Thank you for asking Latios for my ride home."  
"Err… It's no problem."  
"…" He continues to grin, "Then I'll see you soon. Good luck on your contest."  
She nods as she watches he summons his Skarmory and flies away into the distance.  
Haruka picks up her Pikachu from the ground, holds her tightly, with her pink red cheeks.


	6. Best Friends

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for your continue support on this FF!

I really appreciate your Reviews and favs!  
I hope you will continue to enjoy the story ^^

In this story, Haruka is 18, and Daigo is 25.  
To match with my other fanfictions, main characters will be using Japanese names, but Pokemon and location names will be using the English translation.  
Therefore:

_Steven Stone: _Daigo Tsuwabuki  
_May: _Haruka_  
Brendan:_Yuuki  
_Wallace:_ Mikuri

"Do you like Haruka?"  
Lisia asks Yuuki with Curiosity.  
Yuuki splits water out of his mouth upon hear that question. 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Best friends**

"Nee, Yuuki-kun." Lisia and Yuuki are sitting in front of their individual mirror inside change room.  
She leans closely to Yuuki, with her right palm supports her chin as she stares into him.  
Yuuki who's lifting his head, drinking his bottle of water. He makes eye contact with Lisia who has the curios look. It makes him slightly uncomfortable.  
He blinks a few times.  
"Do you like Haruka?"  
He instantly spills out the water in his mouth, he coughs.  
"Whyy…why… why do you ask?!" He blushes, and stammer in his words as he tries to wipes the water off his mouth.  
She giggles at his reaction.  
"You are adorable, Yuuki-kun."  
"…" His mouth trembles of embarrassment, he turns his back to Lisia: "… Why did You ask strange question like this?"  
"… Is it strange? I'm sorry." She covers her mouth with her hand as she chuckles, "But you both get along so well. I thought there might be something…"  
"No…well… I haven't put thoughts into it." He looks around, and scratches his chin with his index finger.  
Lisia watches Yuuki who's remain in his sitting position, with both of his hands rest on his knee, his back hunches while looks up to the ceiling, "I only focus on achieving my dream to become a Pokemon Professor just like my father."  
"I see." Lisia gently grins, while she listens to Yuuki's words.  
From the back, Yuuki's back is so wide and feels reliable.  
He's slowly turns into a man…  
A warm feeling is trembling Lisia's heart, her heart is pounding rapidly as she checks out on him.  
"… But… That day… After our trip watching the Metor Shower… I kissed her."  
"Err?" Lisia reacts, "Kiss?" She distances her palm away from her chin.  
He turns to Lisia immediately, waving both of his hands beside both side of his cheek: "No, I mean… it's only… on the face…" He points at the area near his mouth where he kissed Haruka. "I don't know what came over me…" He holds both side of his face, "Ah… It's very embarrassing to talk about this!" He closes his eyes tightly, and hits both side of his face twice.  
"…" Lisia grins with sighs, "Isn't this love?"  
"…" He opens his eyes, glances to the fancy tile floor below them.

The door opens.  
"Haruka-chan…!" Lisia stands up, tries to keep cool, and not show that they were talking about her before she came in, "Where did you go?"  
Upon hearing Haruka's name, Yuuki let go both of his arm that was holding both side of his cheeks.  
He feels different now upon he hears Haruka's name after what Lisia said.

"…" Haruka looks up to Lisia who just asked her a question, she pauses.  
"Are you alright?" Lisia walks to her, concerns, "You are sweating a lot."  
"… Ah… probably from the performance." She chuckles, with the uneasy look.  
"I see. Hard work huh?"  
"Mhm!" She nods and just goes with what Lisia says.  
"But you have got huge grin on your face, what's going on?" Lisia teases.  
"Err?!" Haruka slaps both side of her face, she didn't notice she has a huge smirk across.  
She got to see Daigo afterall…  
She remembers the reunion with Daigo earlier, it makes her giggle inside her mind.

Yuuki remains in his position, sits with his legs splits, both of his arms are slightly distances from his cheeks, like he just let go of his cheek and pause in that position.  
"Yuuki." Haruka's voice shocks him.  
"…" He turns his head nervously, Haruka is standing behind him.  
He panics immediately, leans backwards from his chair, and falls on the ground.  
He scratches his head, and hisses from the pain.  
"Are you OK?" Lisia rushes over, lends a hand to him.  
He grabs onto her hand, she pulls and he stands up.  
"You gatta be careful there, Yuuki-kun." Lisia says with relief smirk across from her face, "It's so not you that you are so clumsy."  
"Yuuki is always this clumsy." Haruka giggles.  
Yuuki twitches his eye brow, he begins to act this weird is because Lisia asks him a strange question, that got him begin to have another thoughts about Haruka.  
He peeks over to her.  
Haruka chuckles with Lisia beside her of his silliness.  
Yuuki remembers she was looking at the audience, and her expression changed. As if she saw someone she knows.  
Then Haruka rushes out of the door to chase after person.  
She didn't hear his voice calling her as she passed by.  
Who did Haruka see? He wonders.  
Somebody that she likes? Or maybe just someone she knows.  
But why was she in a rush?  
Come to think of it, when he went to her room this morning.  
She was in her bed, her eyes were red.  
Almost like she was crying…  
But now that she looks happy and cheerful, it's a relief.  
So it must be someone…

He begins to self-conscious about his concern for Haruka.  
But this is only a concern for his own best friend… right?  
_"Do you like Haruka?"_  
Lisia's question pops to his head again.  
He feels puzzle, he shakes it off.

"Contestants, please come on the stage for your next performance!"  
All three of them look to the speaker that makes the announcement.  
"Let's go!" Lisia says with the cheerful smile as always, she points at both side of her cheeks with both of her index fingers, "An idol must always keep the smile on!" She grins with teeth.  
Haruka and Yuuki giggle, they exchange a look with each other.  
Haruka smiles with both hands on her back at him, while Yuuki blushes and glances away.  
She's confused.

As they smile and have their Pokemon perform at its best on the stage.  
The results are in, and as usual, Lisia wins the contest.  
As expected from the popular idol.  
Haruka and Yuuki clap as they celebrate Lisia's victory.  
Cameras and interviewers are surround her as usual.  
Yuuki turns to Haruka, who's smiling and hugs Lisia who jumps to her to celebrate her victory, he watches Haruka, and then he turns away, he can't seem to be able to make eye contact with her without feeling nervous.  
Lisia notices Yuuki's expression change, she also stay in deep thoughts.

* * *

After the contest, it's already night time.  
Haruka and Yuuki are walking back to the Pokemon Center in Slateport city where they are spending the night there.  
Slateport city is a city by the ocean, full of stars, and Wingulls flies around.

Both of them just finish dinner, they exits the Pokemon Center main entrance to get some fresh air.  
Yuuki stops.  
Haruka who walks ahead stops along with him, she turns her head: "Yuuki?"  
"Haruka," He pauses, he browses around, tries to figure out a word to say, "How… how about a walk by the beach? We are at Slateport City afterall."  
"… The beach?"  
"Yes! The beach at night is beautiful."  
"Sure!" She turns to him, and smiles.  
Yuuki puts a relief grin on his face, he nods with happiness.  
"Let's race to the beach!" He starts to run ahead.  
"Ah, really? We are not kids anymore!" Haruka turns to his direction, "We just ate!"  
"It'll be exercising after dinner!" Yuuki runs as he laughs.  
She pouts: "Seriously!" She laughs, "We are just like children!"  
Haruka has no choice but chases after him.  
"But we are still in our teens, aren't we?" Yuuki jumps into the ocean, and splashes water at Haruka.  
Haruka flinches by the coldness of the water, she blocks with both her hands.  
"How dare… you!" She laughs with unyielding look on her, she quickly takes off her socks and running shoes, and jumps into the water and splashes back at him.  
"Hahaha!" Yuuki laughes out loud.

Haruka peeks over at Yuuki who's laughing out loud, she can't help but laughs with him.  
Only in front of Yuuki, she can be herself.  
She can laugh as much as she wants to, and not caring how messy she looks, or how she has to behave.  
She doesn't feel self-conscious about her childish behavior at all.  
Being around Yuuki, eases her mind.

Both of them are tired from playing in the ocean water, as Haruka sits down on the sand, with her entire body soaking wet, she gazes at the ocean in front of them.  
Soothing wind brushes by her, gives her cold chill. She forgot to bring a towel to cover herself.  
Slateport City's ocean surely is the prettiest, the calm ocean water reflects the clear night sky, and the bright moon light.  
Windgull are flying around in circle in a group, some are also in a group, resting on the beach.  
She looks up at the night sky, full of visible sparkling stars.  
Memories of her sitting by the beach in Olivine City back in Johtto, whenever she looks up to the clear sky, the stars are also this shiny and bright just like the ones in Slateport city.  
A slight feeling of home sick gives her idea to visit Olivine City some time.  
It's been over six years since she moved to Hoen after all.  
Travels to Olivine City…  
The similar idea of Daigo-san who plans to travel occurs in her mind.  
Thoughts about today they were able to meet and talk, puts a smile on her face.  
She wonders, what's he up to right now?  
He must be busy with Pokemon League, is he working late tonight?

A towel lands on top of her tiled head gently.  
She grabs onto it, as the towel slides down with the motion of her head.  
"You are going to catch cold like this."  
Haruka looks above her right, Yuuki is smiling with towel wraps around his neck. Both of his hands are holding a pop.  
"Oolong Tea?" He bends down slightly, passes a can of Oolong team in front of her.  
She happily takes the can off his hand: "Ah, thanks." She nods with grin. That's the drink she gets whenever she stops by a vending machine. Such small details, Yuuki remembers.  
Yuuki sits down beside her, both of their barefoot are facing the ocean.  
It's already late at night, it's quiet. Only a few drunk sailor men are laughing and singing on the other side of the beach. Occasionally they are singing and talking bibberish . Perhaps they are drunk.  
There are also lights on from the little cafe truck that's still open.

Yuuki takes a sip of the can of coke, he peeps over at Haruka who opens the tap of the Oolong Tea with grin.  
She closes her eyes, lifts her head and drinks her favorite beverage.  
He feels the temperature of his body is rising, and his heart beats rapidly as he looks at her.  
It's because of Lisia's strange words…  
Now that they are sitting down together, while he quietly watches her.  
He's nervous.  
He has feelings for her…  
Just like Lisia said…  
Haruka means more than just a best friend to him.  
He glances over at her right hand that's placing on the sand, supports her body weight.  
He looks at his free left hand that's place beside her, he gulps.  
A thought of holding her hand came to his mind.  
But he immediately shakes that thought off his head.  
If he has done that, both of them might feel awkward toward each other.  
If he confesses now…  
Will Haruka and him… stay friends like they are right now?  
Both of them are always only into Pokemon battles, and study Pokemon together…  
Neither of them have discuss anything romance or love related topic with each other.  
When Haruka showed up in front of his house with the Meteor Shower tickets in her hands with the smile.  
He thought it was a date for a moment…  
More importantly… How does Haruka see him?

Without realizing, Yuuki has been staring at her this entire time.  
Haruka turns to him with the uncomfortable look.  
"Yuu…ki?" She asks, with awkward smile, "What's the matter?"  
"…AH!" Yuuki blushes immediately, "I… I…"  
"…?" She tils her head with confusion.  
"… I… I thought… Smile really suits you the most, Haruka." He explains with grin.  
"…" She flushes, distances herself slightly away from him. She turns her head away, scratches the bottom of the chin, "…Haha… Is that so?" Daigo has said the same words about her smile. This makes her feel embarrassed.  
His face appears in her mind once again, her heart rapidly pounds. She shakes the thought off her head.

"Did you see someone you know in the audience today, during our Pokemon Contest?"  
"…" She silences. Her reaction answers his question.  
"I mean… You rushed out really quickly after your performance."  
Could this person be… someone you know? He wonders in his mind.  
She nods: "Err… yes…" She grins, "Daigo-san was in the audience today."  
"Daigo-san?! Really?" Yuuki is shocked.  
She nods with smile: "Yeah. I was trying to catch up to him to confirm if that's him. He didn't stay until the result." She chuckles, "He's a busy man after all, as the champion in the Pokemon League surely is heavy duty!"  
Haruka's chuckle, looks slight sorrow.  
"He's a Hoen champion after all." Yuuki says, "How I envy you, you seem really close to Mr. Daigo. I mean he's an important image of Hoen, a celebrity."  
Haruka gazes at Yuuki who's really impressed by her relationship with Daigo, she chuckles.  
"Haha, he sure is!" She chuckles.  
She roses up both of her legs, leans her chin on top of both of her knees, with both of her arms wrap around the legs.

"You know… The other day, Daigo-san called me out for coffee."  
He turns to her, waiting for her to continues her words.  
"He told me that he plans to leave Hoen and travel around the world."  
"… What about the Pokemon League…?"  
"Mikuri-san will take it over."  
"… Mikuri-san huh?"  
"Daigo-san… he…" She rests her head side way on top of her knees, "he has a dream, he wants to discover more about rocks, and history of Mega Evolution, he said. I thought… what a great goal… I envy his ambition to continue to pursue his passion. Even he's already a strong Pokemon trainer, and specialized in steel type. He still has such tremendous ambition to pursue his dream, and continue his journey."  
"Haruka…?" He looks at the back of her head that's facing him, "Could you … be…?"  
"Hmn?" She turns her head to Yuuki, kindly grinds.  
"… Do you love Daigo-san?"  
"…" A red bar from the bottom of her neck is rising up to top of her face, like a temperature bar.  
A steam blows out of her, raises both of her hand as she panics with stutter: "N..N… NOOO I… "

So cute…  
When she's shy and embarrassed, she's adorable.  
Haruka… you are silly…  
Yuuki sighs with grin on his face.  
Haruka realizes he just sits there with smile, she gets more uncomfortable and self-conscious about her behavior earlier.  
Yuuki perhaps can tell, her feelings are written all over her action earlier.  
She covers her face with both of her hands, and curves up in a ball.  
"Don't be like this, Haruka!" He pokes her lower rib, she reacts to the tickleness.  
She jumps up in the air as she squeak.  
Pokemon around the area, look to them both.  
She covers her mouth with both of her hands, and sits back down.  
Yuuki chuckles.  
"Oh that's right, you are ticklish."  
"You too!" She shouts out with embarrassed look on her face, she jumps onto Yuuki, and starts to tickle him.  
Yuuki is laughing very loudly with Haruka.

* * *

The same night in Lisia's sparkle bedroom.

She's brushing her blue hair, with Altaria beside her, pecks a hair tie to her.  
"Thanks, Tylulu." She smiles.  
"Altaria! Al!  
Lisia pets her on the head lightly.  
"I wonder if Yuuki-kun realized his feelings…"  
She remembers Yuuki's reaction today upon she bought up the question if he likes Haruka, then Yuuki started behave abnormally in front of her.  
Yuuki's shy look, his smile and his confident words.  
They always have touched Lisia's heart.  
She knows all along…  
She has slowly fallen for Yuuki since they first met.


	7. Special Task

**A/N:** Thank you for support on this FF.

In this story, Haruka is 18, and Daigo is 25.

To match with my other fanfictions, main characters will be using Japanese names, but Pokemon and location names will be using the English translation.

Therefore:

Steven Stone: Daigo Tsuwabuki

May: Haruka

Brendan:Yuuki

Wallace: Mikuri

Few weeks after the Pokemon contest, Haruka wakes up from Daigo's message.  
"Haruka-chan, I love you…" He says.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Special Task**

"Haruka-chan, I love you…"  
"…" Daigo's voice, Haruka stiffs up on her bed with her messy bed hair.  
She widens her eyes, with the look of just realizing what he has said to her on the Pokenav Plus.  
No way…  
She covers her mouth with both of her hands, as she trembles.

Few weeks after the Pokemon Contest.  
Haruka wakes up from the beeping of her PokeNav plus that Daigo gave her a while ago.  
After the Delta event, she put the PokeNav Plus away in the drawer and haven't touched it since.  
As the beeping of her Pokenav continues, she rubs her eyes, and opens the drawer.  
When it beeps in red lights that usually means there's a voice message. That's all it can deliver.  
No matter how sleepy she is, she would wake up by the sound.  
Only one person calls her in this machine, and it's Daigo.

She takes out the PokeNav plus immediately, holds on her hand.  
She presses the play button that's beside the screen.  
"Haruka-chan… it's been a while…"  
"Daigo…san?" Haruka's eyes trembles, his voice is making her heart wobbles. She can't reply this voice message since the Tsubuwaki corp is still in the progress of developing this PokeNav Plus. This is only the beta version of this model.  
"I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to call you all these time… The truth is… Haruka-chan, I love you…"  
She covers her mouth with both of her hands, she's too shock by this.  
She's not quite sure what she should do.  
Is this the dream?  
She pinches her face.  
"Ouch…" She says.

She thought she hears someone is giggling.  
The laugh gets louder and louder.  
Haruka is confused, her expression changed.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so sorry, Haruka-chan! This is Mikuri!"  
"…" Haruka is gripping against the machine tightly with her head dips down.  
"I'm sorry to trick you like this, did I sound like Daigo-chan? You must be angry right now, I'm very sorry!" Even he apologizes, he's still chuckling.  
"…" Haruka trembles, she gasps against the machine even tighter.  
"I had to use Daigo's machine to call ya, because I have a special task for you. Could you stop by the Sootopolis City Gym? I'll see you soon!"

A beep follow by the message, and gives Haruka the option to replay the message if needed.  
"…" Haruka grinds her teeth.  
How immature…

**-**  
"Good afternoon, Haruka-chan!" Mikuri stands at the top of his GYM, in his usual spot with the biggest smile on his face.  
While Haruka shows up with her pouting mouth.  
Her eyebrow twitches, she looks extremely irritated. Her right hand is on her tiled waist , and stands in front of Mikuri. She's impatiently waiting for Mikuri's request.  
"You must be very mad about my joke earlier… huh?"  
"…" She groans, "Isn't it obvious?!" She shouts with anger, it echoes on top of the waterfall inside the GYM, "Who leaves a message LIKE THAT? To trick someone's feeling…"  
"Hahaha…" Mikuri backs off with both of his hands up, "I'm sorry, Just a little prank…" He pets her head, "A childish prank indeed" He smirks.  
Haruka harshly pushes his hand of the top of her head.  
"Could it be that… you fell for it?"  
That alerts Haruka, she blushes: "… NO… Who can fall for such childish jokes?" She rages, "It's not true anyways!" She clenches both of her fists.  
After all these jokes, Mikuri just mischievously laughs it off.  
"So, you called me here… What are the tasks? I mean how did you get Daigo's PokeNav Plush, I thought it's still under development."  
"Hehehe…" Mikuri chuckles, he reaches to the ground, and hands a bag in front of her, "I borrowed the machine from him. Please take out both of your hands."  
He lands the brown bag onto her hand, she reacts to the weight of it.  
It's not too heavy, and the bag is medium size.  
"What's this?"  
"Your special task." Mikuri holds up his index finger, and winks.  
Mikuri always tries to look at his best no matter what he does, in order to keep up his beautiful image.

"… What's the task?" Haruka lowers one of her eye brow, wonders.  
"You see, our little Daigo-chan is sick, seems to have catch a flu and he hasn't have enough rest. I'm a little busy here, could you help me deliver these to his house? And perhaps take care of him for a bit for me? I'm sure he will be very happy." He winks once more.  
Haruka stays back, with the shocking look on her: "H…huh?!"  
Perhaps that explains why Mikuri was the one to called her on the PokemonNav Plus.  
"Oh, here's the key!" Mikuri pulls a key out of nowhere, and places it on Haruka's hand, "It's his spare key."  
"… Mikuri-san…" Haruka wonders, "Why do you have Daigo-san's house key?"  
"Why? You asked?"  
Haruka nods, as a drop of cold sweat is hanging the side of her face.  
"He gave it to me, it's simple as that!" He grins.  
"… Huh?" Haruka understands they are best friends, but she doesn't expect Mikuri to have Daigo's house key.  
"I lied. Him and I are in a secret forbidden relationship that no one knows about, but you!"  
"… Huh?!" Haruka is even shocked by this.  
He tilts his head and continues to smile.  
"You lied."  
He chuckles: "Ala, I thought you would believe me."  
"… I mean you both are best friends… but I didn't think you are in that relationship…"  
"Hmnn? Is this jealousy I'm sensing?"  
"WHY SHOULD I BE JEALOUS?" She rages once more.

"Oh, that's right!" Mikuri glances over at Haruka, "Before you go to his place, can you stop by the grocery store first? You see, sick people will need someone to make congee or hot soup. Haruka-chan can cook, can you?"  
"… I…" Haruka turns away speechless. She doesn't know how to cook. Over the Pokemon journey, she's been buying Pokemon Center food.  
"Don't you worry!" Mikuri takes the bag from her hand, and takes out a hand written list on a rectangle piece of paper, "I've already made you a list and instruction of how to cook! It's my sister's recipe! And he loves it."  
He's well prepare… she thought in her head.  
Then he hands the list over to Haruka's hand, and continues to reach into the bag: "There's also medication, ice pack, and this!" He holds up a small black spray bottle with a friendly smile.  
Haruka gulps, points at the bottle: "What is that?"  
Some kind of spray? But it's too mysterious. There's no label, except a shiny solid black surface.  
"Protection." Mikuri answers.  
"…Huh?" Haruka blinks twice with a confused smirk.  
"Incase Daigo-chan does something strange to my adorable Haruka."  
"… Does Daigo-san… behave strangely when he's sick?" She can't imaging, the classy gentleman… the man who's well manner…. The champion… the image of Hoen…  
Could there be some kind of dark secret?  
Imagination of different sides of Daigo is filling all over her head.

Mikuri puts all the stuff back to the bag and gives it to Haruka.  
"It's not what you think. Well then, I think I've scared you enough. Can I count on you for this task?"  
"…Yeah… " She takes the bag from him, and nods.  
Mikuri grins: "That's great, thank you Haruka-chan."  
"No problem." She wears the string of the bag on her back.  
"Daigo will be very surprised."  
"…Mikuri-san… You seem like you are enjoying this… You really are a troll person." She squints.  
"It is fun." He pets the top of her head once more.  
"…" Haruka sighs, and pouts, "…" She dips her head down.  
Mikuri and Daigo… They both treat her like a child. She's already 18…  
But in their eyes, she's probably still a child to them. They are full grown adult with full adult responsibility afterall…  
From the perspective she's seeing, Mikuri is a really tall person, Daigo… as well…  
If Daigo to have a girl friend… she might be around his height…  
They would look so perfect for each other…  
Easier to kiss… and … hug…  
Upon thinking an image of kissing, Haruka immediately blushes.  
She remembers when Daigo lost balance due to injur, she tried to grab on his arm and hold him up. Their face were so close to each other, their lips line up.  
She thought maybe it was her overthinking about that situation. She still couldn't forget the rapid heartbeat she had at that moment.  
Many times she wonders, if Daigo fell that way as well.  
An idea of them having feeling for each other, or even dating…  
If they do like each other… the moment like that, could they be kissing?

Mikuri notices Haruka has been silent, he stops petting her, but remains his hand on top of her head, looks at her cute red ribbon with white outline under his palm.  
"Are you going to be taking over the place as the new Champion in Hoen?"  
Mikuri feels the mood change, he retreats his hand: "That's right." Mikuri says gently, "What's the matter?"  
She lifts her head, her smile seems force: "Hahaha… That's not what I mean... Just a thought that it'll be quiet without Daigo-san, right?"  
"…" Mikuri gasps, he takes a deep breath and answers with grin, "He's going to travel around, he could be wondering around the Hoen region as well. I'm sure we can get a hold of 's his dream, he wants to study more rocks and history of different stone. Protect the Pokemon League only restring him from doing so. He's got great responsibility."  
"..." Haruka nods, Mikuri is right.  
Her dream is to become a strong Pokemon trainer, she's been practicing her battle for a while in order to get stronger and stronger…  
Still a long way to go for her to be the very best, Daigo is as well.  
He also has a dream that he must achieve…

"Haruka-chan is very cute."  
Haruka blushes upon hearing Mikuri's words, she curves up her mouth, stares straight at Mikuri who has bends to her height,  
"You must be very popular." He grins.  
"Po..popular? How so?"  
"Am I wrong?" He continues to grin, "You seem to be like by everyone around you."  
"No… not at all…" She chuckles awkwardly.  
"Now you are just being modest. Do you have anyone that you like?"  
"…" Haruka pauses, the redness of her face rises.  
"You don't want Daigo to leave, do you?"  
"… Huh?" Haruka blinks few times, she feels her thoughts are written all over face, and Mikuri is reading right through them. "I… Of course not…"  
"Oh? So what do you think of him? You both seem to have very close relationship." He leans even closer tries to get an answer out of Haruka, who's too nervous to answer anything.  
"Da…Daigo-san… Daigo-san… He… he… it's because the incidents with Team Magma… That's how we became friends… He has always been helping me when I'm in trouble… " She splits out with all her force, "Over my Pokemon journey… he has always give me advice and gadgets that helps me through. I learned a lot from him… And slowly we have become good friends… Therefore… It'll be lonely without him…" She touches her Mega bracelet. It was Daigo who gave her that bracelet when Latios decided to join her team, and the Swampertite.  
Mikuri lightly lands his hand on Haruka's head, it flinches her.  
She closes both of her eyes, and peeks at Mikuri with only her right eye.  
"The things you just said me, why don't you tell him all of it?"  
Haruka's eyes trembles, both of her arms are form a light fists in front of her chest.  
"I'm sure, he will be very happy after hearing them." Mikuri smiles.  
"…" Haruka hesitates, "That…That's embarrassing! Why do I have to tell him these thoughts? What if he decidd not to travel around because of it?"  
"Hahaha!" Mikuri chuckles, "Who knows! That works out for the both of us, doesn't it?"

"I know well. The person that Haruka-chan love, is Daigo. Am I right?"  
Those words, Haruka reacts to it immediately to the extreme.  
She lifts her head, redness of her face raises into steam she backs off from Mikuri few thousand steps, holds up both of her arms, and forms a rectangle shape, she stops near the stairs.  
"No… WELL … We are just friends! ONLY FRIENDS! You must have misunderstood something, Mikuri-san!" She shouts.  
Watches Haruka's extreme reaction, Mikuri chuckles. This girl is such an easy read, just like Daigo.  
"Alright." He walks to her, who's leaning against the wall, "Daigo-chan is waiting. I'm counting on you."  
Haruka pouts.  
She looks at the bag pack on her back, blushes.

**-**  
Haruka soars to Mossdeep city by riding on Latio's back, she arrives in front of Pokemon center.  
She gently pets Latios and thank him, after watches Latios to makes his way back to Southern Island, she starts to look for Daigo's house.  
She has been to Daigo's house once, it was during the Groudon incident.  
She's trying to use her memory with the direction written on the paper by Mikuri.  
The Mossdeep space center building stands out from far away.  
She browses around to find the road, with constant checking on the paper.  
After a few turns on the road, she stands in front of the door of his home.  
She definitely recognized the house.  
She reaches to her pocket, takes out the key. As she watches the keyhole and the key on her hand, she gulps.  
This is making her nervous…  
Would it be werid for Daigo, if he sees that it's her who opens the door with medication instead of Mikuri?  
Does she look like a creeper to him?

According to Mikuri, he has told Daigo to stay on the bed until he gets the medication for him.  
But this was the task that Mikuri asks her, she can just explain that.  
Her hands trembles, as she inserts the key into the keyhole.  
She twists the lock, it works!  
The door opens, she quietly opens the door.  
"Excuse me…" She whispers softly.  
The living room is empty, and quiet, someone is sleeping on the bed.  
Daigo's house is a one floor place with open concept, the door way leads to living room and dining room, and the right is the kitchen. Further inside the house is his bed. On both side of the wall, different kinds of rocks are on the glass display all over the house. This is indeed like a bachelor apartment.  
When she came here the first time, Daigo apologized to her about his house has nothing but rocks. Not that she mind in the first place.  
That was her second time going to a man's house, the first time was probably Yuuki's room.  
It's just like girl's room, both Yuuki and Daigo's place are decorated with their hobbies.  
As she browses around, she can hear sound of heavy breathings comes from the bed.

She quietly walks inside the house, and shuts the door behind her slowly and quietly. Until she hears the door closes, she locks the door.  
"Daigo-san?" She walks up to him, as she quietly calls his name.  
"Mikuri?" Daigo is sleeping side way, faces the wall.  
"…" She stops as she was half way walking to him.  
He turns his body around, breathes heavily. He coughs occasionally, his voice has changed, and his face is red.  
"What took you so long?" He half opens his eyes, vaguely looks at Haruka, "I have been waiting."  
It seems he's mistaken Haruka as Mikuri.  
But come to think of it, what are the similarity of them two?  
They are the total opposite…  
One adult male, one teen female… Mikuri is a lot taller, and always walks around with straight back and fabulously…  
Haruka sighs, she decides to play along.  
She coughs: "Ah, Sorry for the wait." She tries to put her best manly voice, she puts the bag that Mikuri gave her on his small square dining table, she has stopped by a grocery store and bought some fresh ingredient to cook for Daigo, as asked by Mikuri, "I'll boil you some water and bring you medication. Before that, you should eat something, Daigo-chan!" As she says his name, tries to immediate in a sweet cute way like Mikuri normal talk. That imitation voice she made, it's giving her goose bumps.  
"You are trying to mimic Haruka again? Stop… She's going to get angry." Daigo says in a tired tone as he tries to chuckle.  
Haruka pauses, what does he mean "Mimic again"? Is that a casual thing Mikuri does to him? By making an imitation of her?  
She's curios to know.

She glances over to Daigo's bed, on top of the night stand beside his bed.  
There's a metal round bowl with water.  
She walks over, then looks to Daigo. The towel that was supposed to be on his forehead has fell on his pillow.  
She picks up the towel, rinses it with the cold water inside the bowl, and twists it dry. Then she folds it nicely and places it flat on top of his head.  
His forehead is really hot, he's sleeping on his back with heavy breathing.  
"Thanks…" He says as he tries to breath through his mouth.  
"That's what friends are for." She smiles, then she coughs again to tries adjust her tone and voice, "That's what friends are for, Daigo-chan!" There are so many times, she almost chuckles from how silly she sounds.

"… Mikuri, you were right."  
Haruka's listens.  
Daigo has his eyes close, coughs a few times.  
She immediately grabs him the glass cup of water on his night stand, brings to his bed: "Water?"  
"Haruka was mad, just like you said."  
"…" Haruka pauses, with the cup of water still on her hand.  
"You know, I can't hold back my feelings around her anymore. You are right… I love her…"


	8. Confession

**Chapter 8: Confession **

"You know, I can't hold back my feelings around her anymore. You are right… I love her…"  
Mini pause in his words, Haruka covers her mouth with her free hand, she backs off a few steps due to shock.  
Daigo puts his arm on his forehead: "I messed it up… Mikuri. I can't stop this jealous feeling when I thought about her and Yuuki together… And I can forget the look on her face that day after I told her about my departure… She was really upset…"  
"…" She couldn't speak a word, instead she quietly listens to Daigo's mumbles.  
"When I see her, I can't help but wanted to hold her tight… and not let her go…" He coughs, "Do you think…If it's alright if I pursue my travel? Without Haruka? Perhaps my feelings will change… I mean… Yuuki and her are perfect for each other…"  
"…" Haruka continues to remain in her position, she grids tightly against the glass of ice water she's holding.

Mikuri-san knew about this all along…  
It's all clear, when he imitated Daigo's voice with the confession in that message to her, and entrust her with this task.  
A set up plan by Mikuri.  
However… If he didn't call her to come over… She wouldn't know… She wouldn't have known about Daigo's feeling…

"…" The sound of Daigo is moving around the bed, he adjusts himself and tries to get up.  
She panics, and tries to find a place to hide, so Daigo doesn't realize she's not Mikuri.  
But… Where?  
"Mikuri! Why aren't you saying anythin…" Daigo opens his eyes as he sits up, he looks to his left.  
He sees Haruka is panicking looking for a place to hide with a glass of water on her hand.  
"Haruka?" He widen his eyes.  
"…" Haruka's mouth trembles, her face is blushing in red, "… it's… Mikuri…" Her voice is breaking while she's trying to mimic Mikuri's voice, but it sounds like wimping.  
"Wh… Wher… Where's Mikuri…?" Daigo stammer, as cold sweats are falling all over his face.  
"…" She opens her mouth as she's about to say something, but her voice isn't coming out. She shakes her head.  
"Did… did you…uh… Did you hear… everything I just said…?" Says in his shaky voice.  
She nods quietly: "I've heard everything… clearly…"  
"…" Daigo is speechless, with wide opened mouth, his face is stunned.  
Due to his fever, his face is already red.  
He feels the fever has gone up, his heart is racing, he turns away..  
What has he done? He just confessed his real feelings to Haruka.  
This fever is getting over his head. He should have known Mikuri will do sneaky things like this.  
What to do now? He asks in his head.  
This is awkward, he doesn't know what else to say next.  
He's afraid to look at her face…  
Is she going to feel awkward around him from now on?  
Is she going to evade him?  
These negative thoughts are making his brain tired.  
He falls back to his bed.  
"Daigo-san!" She rushes over, places the glass of water on the night stand, and sees Daigo has fainted from over thinking.  
She carefully put him on the pillow, and covers him with blanket to his chest.  
Judge by his expression, he's exhausted.  
She places her hand on his forehead, the temperature is very hot, he needs to take his med.  
But before that, he must eat first. Since he's living alone, perhaps he hasn't cook or eaten anything yet.  
This is why Mikuri relied on her for this task, to take care of the helpless Daigo-san.

Haruka is in the kitchen, cut the green onions on the cutting board, while boiling the pourage on the stove beside her. The lid of the pourage pot is trembling on left and right.  
She's aware that she's not great at cooking, she's carefully cutting green union with tears in her eyes. She previously cut the onion and lettuce that's placed in their individual bowl.  
She stares the bowls of the cut vegetables, all of her vegetables are cutted unevenly…  
But what matters is the taste, THE TASTE and Love! Her confidence tells her.

_"__I know well. The person that Haruka-chan love, is Daigo. Am I right?" _

Mikuri-san…  
He must knew about Daigo's feeling towards her for a long time.  
The more she thinks about it, she's more confident about this is all part of his plan to get her and Daigo together.  
A great opportunity to see each other… and creates closer distance between them both.  
She appreciates it.  
She gazes over at Daigo who's asleep soundly on his bed, her heart races.

She remembers the time when she entered Team Magma's secret base, a few Mightneya jumped out from the pile of the dark corners.  
"HYAAA!" Mightyena opened their mouth with sharp teeth, and shined out their harsh claw on their paw.  
"Haruka!" Daigo was right behind her, pushed her out of the way just in time, they managed to evade without a scratch.  
Then he summoned his Metacross who was right behind him, and defeated them all. Despites they are Dark type and Metacross is Psychic.  
At that time, she witnessed the strength of a Hoen champion.  
"It's powerful…" She thought in her mind, "And he was so cool…" She admires.  
She looked to his chin where she's below, realized he was covering her with half of his body, his arm was holding on to her shoulder. Her heart was racing... a strange feeling tingles her heart.  
"Are you OK, Haruka-chan?" He was huffing and breathing rapidly. He must have ran there, knowing that she might be in danger. He looks terrified and worried, "That was reckless!"  
Was he angry because she was a kid, and he was being an adult to look after a reckless and mischievous child?  
A mere new Pokemon trainer is trying to take on a massive criminal organization like Team Magma, it's a joke to adults.  
She was too nervous to answers, or rather to move. He was eagerly leaned closer, his eyebrow self-explains that he was even more concerned from her silence. She nodded quietly: "T…thank you…I'm OK." She felt her face was feeling extremely hot, she mumbled those words.  
"Thank goodness." He smiled with relief.  
Since that moment, she has started to pay more attention to Daigo.  
Whenever Daigo showed up in front of her, her heart beats rapidly, and naturally she smiles a lot more, and even happier to see him.  
Her heart feels fluffy and warm, and nervous.  
There were times she couldn't look at his face straight.  
She's blushing or embarrassed around him.  
She often tried adjust her behavior, and begin more self-conscious when she's around him.

No matter what romance guide book she's reading, it matches every signs of someone who's in love.  
Her admire for him has turned into a romantic feeling…

Daigo is like a guardian to her…  
He gets worry with what she does, especially anything that involve with Team Magma and Team Aqua…  
Really… She's a like child to him.  
To think that he actually has romantic feelings for her…  
It's practically a joke...  
But…  
Now that she knows his feeling… What should she do?  
Deep in her heart she's really happy, because… he sees her like a real woman…  
Did he realized that feeling because what she told him a while ago back when they fell off the mountain? (See Chapter 1)  
But judging from his words when he confessed to Mikuri, which it's actually her in disguise… Perhaps he knew that for a while…

She puts the pourage into a bow, on a flat tray, she adds a few spices and herb, places spoon and napkin beside it.  
As she walks to his bed, she knocks over the basket of garbage can near his work desk which she passed by.  
The garbage can seems to be full of crumbled up paper.  
As it falls over, paper balls fall out of the basket.  
She places the pourage on his night stand, and immediately picks up the garbage on the ground back to the basket.  
A piece of crumbled up paper with her name written on top has caught her attention.  
Hesitation of if she should open this paper is troubling her mind. What she's doing is invading his privacy.  
But her name is written on this paper is tempting her even more.  
Curiosity is winning over her self-control, she unfolds the crumbled up paper.

"Dear Haruka,  
I have something in mind. So I will be away in training for some time. I do not expect to return my home any time soon. Which bring me a request. I want you to take the Pokeball you should find on my desk. The Beldum inside is one of my favorite Pokemon os I hope you treat it like one of your own. Trusting we will meet again.

-Steven Stone"

Then she finds a few more crumbled up paper on the ground that also has written her name on with different version, and scratch off words.  
There are about 5- 6 crumble paper.

"Dear Haruka…  
(Same text)…  
I have something I must tell you, I should..."

"Dear Haruka…  
(Same text)…  
I have something I must tell you, when we meet…"

And a multiple scratch off words that vaguely reads: "…love you."  
"I've been watching you for a while…"

She can imaging, Daigo must work really hard trying to write out these letter.  
He decided tell his depart in person, after writing all these letter.  
It's difficult to confess the feelings of love to someone. She understands it very well.  
Herself included.  
After she places the basket back to where it is on the ground, she washes her hand.

Steam from the pourage are visible as she walks near his bed.  
She glances over at him, he's asleep with frown and breaths through his mouth.  
He must be having difficult time breathing through his nose, it sounds stuffy…  
He's sweating a lot as well…  
She places the tray on the night stand, takes the towel off his forehead, starts rinsing and clean the sweat off his face, and neck.  
As she works her way down below his neck, she gulps.  
Lots of thoughts come to her mind, and she's slowly anxious.  
She stares down at the button of his white pajama.  
Should she wake him up, and asks him to take off the pajama himself? No, no one ask the patient to wake up to take off the clothes. They need rest to recover.  
But if she's cleaning his body while he's sleeping… Ho would he react when he wakes up realized this girl over here is stripping him naked?  
Her face raises its redness, she steams out.

But she must clean the sweat off him!  
She reaches to his shirt, with both of her hands trembles.  
Carefully and delicately she undo Daigo's buttons on his Pajama.  
Often she checks on him, he's still soundly asleep.  
Displays his pale white skin. Now she puts her hands beside his chest, she's slightly darker skin.  
"Hmn…" He groans, Haruka looks over, lifts both of her hands up, and pauses.  
"Daigo…san?"  
He frowns and swallow something, and back to his sleep.  
She exhales with relief, and continues what she's doing.

After long work of her undressing Daigo, she feels tired.  
"Pheww…" She wipes the sweat off her forehead, she rinses the towel, and ready to wipe Daigo's sweat.  
She places the towel with cold ice water on top of his face, Daigo opens his eyes.  
She flinches.  
"…" She's silent.  
Daigo blinks a few times with the exhausted look, he turns to Haruka.  
"Haruka-chan?" He weakly calls.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
He blurrily looks at her without an answer, and glances at his half naked body, with blanket rolled all the way near his foot.  
"You…You were sweating a lot, so I was trying to wipe the sweat off your body…" She stammers.  
She wonders if Daigo is finding her a weirdo, "I'm not doing anything creepy!" She raises her voice with panic.  
"I see…" He answers, he stretches out his arm and holds his forehead, "Thank you."  
He rather sound calm.  
"…" She approaches closer, as she reaches out her hand close enough to touch his hair and forehead. His hair is messy from sleep, his long eye lashes. She can feel the heat coming from him. "Does your head hurt?" She asks gently.  
"A little. It feels heavy..." He half opens his eyes.  
"…" At the corner of her eyes, she sees the pourage on the night stand, "Oh that's right. I made some pourage for you should eat some and then take the medication. You will feel alot better. You haven't eat yet, right?"  
"It's alright."

"Err?"  
He gasps onto her arms where she's holding the towel: "Thank you for your help. You have other things to do, don't you? That Mikuri, how can he push the responsibility to you. I've asked him to do the errands. I didn't ask him to trouble you."  
"It's true that it was Mikuri-san who asked me, but I agreed to help. He's busy man himself, so it's not his fault." She retreats slightly, "I'm very happy to help."  
"…" He glances over to Haruka who's trying to defend Mikuri, he chuckles, "Haha, you are a really nice girl, Haruka."  
He pets her on the head: "That's what I love about you. That's your merit."  
"…" She looks at Daigo's tired grin, her body moves on her own. She places the cold towel on his face, "You… you need change your clothes, Daigo-san!" She turns her blushing face face away as she speaks.  
Daigo looks around his top pajama with all the buttons undone: "Ah… that's right." He chuckles.

As directed by Daigo, Haruka found his spare pajamas, and passes it to him.  
She turns her back facing him while he changes on his bed.  
Her face blushes, she feels nervous.  
Daigo occasionally glances over to her, who's stiffen with all the tension up gather on her: "No peeking!" He teases.  
"I'm not peeking!?" She shouts with irritation.  
Daigo chuckles.

"You can turn around now." Haruka turns after Daigo says.  
Daigo is in his blue and white stripe pajama, sits on the bed with his back leans against the cushion against the wall.  
This is a King size bed, for Haruka who has been sleeping on a double bed, the bed look very large to her.  
If she lies on Daigo's bed, there's space for her.  
What is she thinking? She shakes the thoughts off her head. How impure of her.

"Then… let's eat the pourage." She walks to his bed says, "It'll get cold soon."  
She takes the pourage tray and places it on Daigo's lap.  
"I'm going to get your water and medication."  
"Thanks." Daigo says as he watches her back view, goes to the kitchen and gets water and medication from the bag Mikuri gave her.  
He glances down at the pourage bowl on his lap, takes the spoon and take a bite.  
"AH!"He hisses, with one of his eyes close, with head lifts up.  
Upon hearing the hiss, Haruka rushes over with cup of water on her hand and medication: "Are you alright?"  
He chuckles: "Haha, it was too hot."  
Haruka places the glass of water and the pill on the night stand: "You need to blow it before eating."  
"I guess I'm hunger than I thought." He silly laughs.  
She lightly chuckes at how childish Daigo is acting.  
She takes the spoon from his hand, as he watches her spoons the pourage, brings it close to her lip.  
Her pink lips seem so soft, as she curve them into an O shape, and lightly blows the steam off the pourage.  
His heart races.  
"Here." She stretches out her right hand that holds the spoon of pourage, stays like that in front of his mouth.  
"…" He's silent, watches Haruka tries to feed him like this. It's almost like a couple.  
"It's alright, I can eat on my ow..."  
She shovels the food into his mouth, he almost chokes on the food. But manage to be able to get them all in the mouth and chews it.  
"How does it taste?" She grins kindly, "This is my first time making this."  
After swallow, he clears his throat: "Really? It's very good." He's blushing, it's either from the fever, or it's because of Haruka.  
"Really? That's great!" She says with excitement and happiness.  
It's a success!  
"Then, would you like me to continue to feed you?" She tilts her head, and asks with the happiest tone.  
"It… it's alright. I can eat on my own…"  
"But, it feels like I'm feeding a baby, it's so cute."  
"Huh? Don't be silly."  
She giggles as she spoons another pourage, and blows the steam off.  
She's not listening at all.  
"Haruka? Are you listening?" He stretches out his back and leans towards her: "Haruka, like I said, you don't need…"  
"Hmn?" The same time she also lifts her head up, and holds the spoon with pourage.  
As both of their faces meet close to each other, their lips meets.  
Both of them widen their eyes, stares into each other.


End file.
